SILENT MIND - YEAR 1
by Akela1987
Summary: After accidentally discovering that she is witch, Bella Swan must begin her studies in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In spite of being sorted in Slytherin, the most loathed and bad-rumoured house of school, Bella becomes friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione for everyone's surprise. During her first year, Bella must learn a lot about the magical world.
1. The Incident

SILENT MIND – YEAR 1 Crossover: Harry Potter / Twilight

**Summary: **Absolute AU – Crossover story.

After accidentally discovering that she is witch, Bella Swan must begin her studies in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In spite of being sorted in Slytherin, the most loathed and bad-rumoured house of school, Bella becomes friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione for everyone's surprise. During her first year, Bella must learn a lot about the magical world which is even more dangerous and weird than she thought at first.

**A/N: **Okay, here it is, the first story in "Silent Mind" series. I do not own any of characters, they belong to J. and Stephenie Mayer. I just borrowed them and mixed up together.

**Bella's POV.**

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Bella Swan

_Shakespear sonnet Nr. XLIII (43.)_

_**When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,**_

_**For all the day they view things unrespected;**_

_**But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,**_

_**And darkly bright, are bright in dark directed.**_

_**Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,**_

_**How would thy shadow's form form happy show**_

_**To the clear day with thy much clearer light,**_

_**When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!**_

_**How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made**_

_**By looking on thee in the living day,**_

_**When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade**_

_**Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!**_

_**All days are nights to see till I see thee,**_

_**And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.**_

**Chapter 1 – The incident**

If there is one thing I would never be able to understand than it definitely would be men obsession with fishing. As soon as Charlie saw the picture of new fishing kit in local newspaper, he had to go and find it. I refused to accompany him and so we made agreement to meet after few hours back in motel. Charlie went to find the store while I slouched away on my own along the crowded street with various stores on both sides.

The trip to London was a great idea. I cannot deny that I would miss the heat, sunlight and deserted Arizona landscape. The air in British islands is too moist and chill for my liking, however maybe I should take it as some practice time before going back to Forks. The weather condition was similar to Washington state.

Since my parents divorced and Renee moved along with me to live in Pheonix, Arizona, I rarely had a chance to see Charlie, except for two weeks every summer when I was kid. Now, however, I will have a chance to catch up the time we both missed, because few months ago Renee remarried and it became the reason why I am here.

Phil was really nice guy, but he played baseball in minor league and travelled around a lot. Sometimes I do not know who Renee was trying to fool, telling that she does not mind at all staying home with me when it was pretty obvious that she missed him. My loving, erratic mother. She used to say I was born already thirty years old due to how I took care of things in our life. Now she had Phil and I felt like I could and even _had _to give them more space.

And so I made decision to spend some time with my dad, Charlie. He lives in small town, called Forks, Washington state, where he is the Chief of Police. Charlie was more than happy when I told him that I had decided to move in with him. He even took a vacation and organized this trip for just two of us, so we could spend some more time together, to get to know each other better.

Though we did not speak much to each other – one thing we have in common is that we both are sort of singletons – we still have a great time together. I was kind of surprised to find out that Charlie held more interests than fishing and watching sport games on flat screen. Or maybe he simply did his homework, reading a lot about London and its most famous places. Anyway, Charlie brought me to nearly every place in this city that was worth to see.

Deep in thoughts, I simply strode forward, paying little attention to my surroundings until something caught my eye. Across the street, between the bookstore and music record shop was battered facade of the inn, called "Leaky Cauldron". I stopped in front of it and stared at the people who were coming in and out of it. Most of them were wearing robes, similar to what I have seen in illustrations of child stories about witches and wizards.

The most intriguing was that the others seemed not to notice neither strange looking people, nor the inn itself. My curiousity won and I crossed the street to get a better look at it. At the door I paused, then reached out and pushed the handle down

The inn was dark and murky, mostly due to the lack of electric light – instead on each wooden table stood a candle, casting spooky shadows on the walls and people's faces who sat in corners, chattering quietly. The bartender polished glasses and chatted with a strange-looking old woman who sat at the counter and drank something that resembled beer, only the liquid in her glass was bright green.

No one even looked up at me as I entered the inn. That gave me courage to move further into the room. I slowly walked toward the stairs, wanting to merely take a look at what was upstairs. There were two men sitting at far table on the left corner, half-hidden in alcove shadow. I had to walk past them to reach the stairs. I pretended not to notice, but it did not prevent them from noticing _me._

"Hello, beautiful! I don't recall seeing you here before. Why don't you sit with us?"

I squinted at him. The speaker was blond man in his mid-thirties, with angular face. His thin lips curved in unpleasant, jeering smirk as he scrutinized me up and down with cold, calculating eyes. According to the count of empty glasses before him, I could tell that right now he was in very inebriated state.

"Don't, Isaac, she's not worth it" his companion quietly mumbled, emptying his glass in one go. "Look at what she's wearing. Definitely Muggle-born."

"Shut up and let me have some fun," the man, named Isaac, hissed, still staring at me as if I was something edible. The intensity of his gaze made me to shiver.

Maybe if I will not engage in any form of conversation, they will leave me alone. The previous interest about this place was long gone as I turned and walked away, but Isaac suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, roughly pulling me backwards.

"Come and have a drink with us," his voice was just as cold as his look. I shivered again, hoping he did not noticed.

The grip on my forearm tightened as he pulled me even closer until I could smell the alcohol in his breath. A quick glance around confirmed that everyone seemed to be too deep in their own to notice building conflict in the furthest corner. That mean I had to deal with intruder on my own. With an effort I wrestled my arm out of his grip, took a step back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" I said loud enough in hope for someone hear it and pay attention.

"What's the problem? Do you think we're not good enough to accompany you? Think you stand above the others, little tramp?"

I was not certain, what was more offending – his words or the tone of his voice. Isaac noticed my discomfort and grinned, once again reaching out to grab me, but I slapped his hand away. "I said, don't touch me!"

"Quite spirited, eh?" Isaac's voice dripped with unhidden menace. "I bet she would be more fun than the others I used to meet."

"Let me go!"

I pushed him away with all strenght. Isaac did not kept his balance and staggered backwards against one of tables. The noise finally got attention from the people in bar who paused in their conversation to look at us. Some of them started to raise up from their chairs, ready to intervene, while the others simply watched the conflict with an interest, what would happen next.

"Isaac!" the bartender shouted across the counter. "Leave that girl alone or you will never come to my bar again!"

"Shut up!" Isaac's bare teeth were clearly visible in dim candle light as he snarled at bartender. "I'll give a lesson to this Mudblood! Teach her a little respect!"

He suddenly pulled a wooden stick from under his robes. His companion tried to stop him, but Isaac punched him in guts, knocking him off his feet, then he pointed the stick at me and shouted something in a language I did not understood. The tip of his stick suddenly glowed in green light and, even though I had no idea of what was happening, it did not looked good.

My reaction was purely instinctive – I raised both hands and held them in front of my face in desperate, useless attempt to cover myself. Time slowed down until seconds seemed like minutes, but minutes turned into hours. And then everything changed.

I felt a warmth within my body - it flew through the veins into my palms and before I could do anything more than blink, a bright, bloody red burst of light at first enclosed my fingers, then shot forward simultaneously with green light from man's wand. Both jets collided and exploded like a nuclear bomb.

The force of blast threw me back into the wall. Wood splinters, a sad remnants of what used to be tavern's furniture, were scattered all over the place. My attacker also was thrown off his feet, his face half-covered in blood. Those, standing closest to us, had dived for cover the moment of explosion and now slowly crawled out, staring in disbelief at the size of devastation.

I shakily stood up, my legs trembling both in fear and shock of what just occured. For a moment there was nothing I could do but stare at my hands. Did I just shot a fire from my palms? Or was I slowly going mad and this was nothing but a serious hallucination?

As frantic whispering started, I realized that everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. Some of people looked scared, some were angry. In an outburst of cowardice, I gained control over my body and willed it to move. Before anyone could stop me, I run to the door, pushed it open and practically lounged out on street, running as fast as I could, trying to get as far as possible from this place before anything else happens.

Charlie glanced suspiciously when I finally reached the motel, panting heavily. I quickly came up with some fib that I run onto a very large and angry dog that chased me down a few blocks. Lying never had been my thing, but thankfully Charlie seemed too engrossed with his new fishing kit to not notice my stammering and pathetic blushing that could easy give me away.

I left him alone with his new toy and went to my room, checking the lock twice before finally collapsing in bed. Only now I could allow my body reaction come to surface. Cold shiver run down my spine as I recalled what occured only an hour ago. I checked my hands over and over again, however could not find anything unusual, anything at all that could explain what the hell did happened to me.

All I know that whatever it was, it would not remain without consequences. And the more I think about it, the more I wished for this trip to come to an end so we could go back to Forks, too far from here for any of those weird people to find me and pick up revenge.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 2 – Albus Dumbledore **

Four days had passed and, in spite of my intial fear, no one chased after me or waited around some dark corner to attack unexpectedly. I kept my eyes open, but there were no more people in strange clothing anymore. Maybe they – whoever they were – feared me as much as I feared them which was a good thing. Or so I think. Of course, I did not told Charlie about the incident in "Leaky Cauldron". And why should I, anyway? He would never believe me. The second reason of why I kept my mouth shut was that I was scared beyond my senses of what happened.

As the more time passed, I slowly relaxed and eventually decided to forget that day's events like a bad dream. Today we went to see Buckingam's palace and that was where we spent the most of day. Now I was back in my room while Charlie stayed in sport bar across the street – his favourite football team had a game tonight which he did not wanted to miss. It was just fine for me.

Before leaving Pheonix, Phil gave me parting gift – absolutely new digital photo camera which I used during this trip. Rene's gift was photo album so I could start to document my new life with Charlie. I decided to spend this evening by overlooking the pictures I already made to pick up the best ones to print them out and place in the album.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, causing me to nearly jump out of skin. It could not be Charlie – the game was still on. My insides froze, instantly recalling "Leaky Cauldron" and the man who tried to attack me. What if he found me somehow? What if he had been following me all these days, waiting for the perfect opportunity?

The polite, yet persisting knocks continued. I was in trap, with nowhere to run or hide. I could pretend that I was not here, but somehow I got this strange feeling that it would be hopeless. Whoever was there, he or she knew that I am here. Might as well go and face the music, but I was not about to simply let anyone to walk away without scars.

I took a lamp from nightstand and unplugged it, then slowly moved towards the door, quietly turned the key, unlocking the door. Holding the lamp in left hand, I carefully opened a small crack to peek at the person who stood on the other side.

It was an old man with impossibly long, silver beard and hair, his icy blue eyes kindly gazed down his crooked nose from behind half-moon spectacles. He wore strange robes and hat, indicating that he was undoubtly one of the kind I met in "Leaky Cauldron".

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," the man politely greeted, then he looked at the lamp I held up in shoulder level, ready to defend myself. "Please, do not fear, I assure you that it is not my intention to harm you. I merely wish to have a word with you."

"Who are you?" I tried to act braver than I felt, however my voice slightly trembled as I spoke.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the man answered, bowing his head ever so slightly. "And you must be Isabella Swan, I trust?"

"Yes, I am. Are you here because of the incident in "Leaky Cauldron"?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be, yet I needed to hear the confirmation.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Swan."

I sighed, absently staring at the moonstone ring on my right hand's index finger. "I apologize for what I did. I swear, I had no idea – "

"Don't worry about that, no one got hurt. The man who attacked you – the Aurors arrested him right after you left. You were not the first one he tried to abuse. Many young women were complaining about him, but he always managed to slip away before Aurors arrived to the place."

I had no idea of what the Aurors are, but I felt a sudden surge of pride for being able to stop that freak from hurting anyone else in future. I hoped they would lock him up for a long time. Then something dawned on me. He knew my name, but I never told him that.

"How do you know my name?" I rested my forehead against the door, suddenly feeling a bit tired. Heaven only knows into what trouble I got myself into, but it was a bit too much.

"Now that is a matter we could discuss, however I would prefer if we would speak in more private place." His ice blue eyes twinkled slightly. "Can I come inside?"

Charlie and Renee always taught me to never let any strangers inside the house, or motel room in this case, but there was something about this man I could not quite figure out what it was, except that he really seemed to mean no harm to me. However, his mere presence caused an intangible sense of something otherworldly, even magical. My skin was tingling, causing goose bumps on my neck and arms. In an instant I realized that I am about to get involved into something I really did not wanted to know – something beyond anything I have ever seen.

I was both scared and fascinated. And also very curious about what he wanted to talk about. Maybe he could explain what happened to me last week. I knew my curiousity one day might get me in big trouble, but then again, he was just an old man. What harm could he possibly do even if he wanted? Quickly weighing the pros and cons, I reluctantly opened the door a bit wider to allow him entrance.

"Very kind of you, thank you," Dumbledore walked inside and curiously looked around. His eyes paused at photo camera on my bed. "Muggle technologies always fascinated me. Amazing, isn't it? And these things keep on getting smaller and more advanced as time passes by." He looked at my puzzled face and smiled. "Forgive me, sometimes I tend to be carried away. An old age comes along with some irritating habits."

"Well, yeah, I guess," I did not know what else to say. "Please, have a seat." I offered, but then realized that the content of my suitcase was piled up on the only chair in room. "Oh, sorry, I'll remove it – I didn't expected any guests – "

"Nonsense, Miss Swan, there is no need to worry," Dumbledore cheerfully said, pulling out of his robes a wooden stick, similar to the one I already had seen before. I believe my reaction was quite valid as I backed into the opposite wall upon seeing it, however Dumbledore seemed to take no notice of my movements. He waved it in air and suddenly in the middle of room out of nowhere appeared cozy armchair.

I was too shocked to scream, so I only gasped loudly, not believing my eyes. Who the hell was this man and how did he just did what he did? Where did I got myself into? Perhaps this was the one thing I really did not wanted to know, but I had a bad feeling that I _will_ find it out, whether I like it or not.

Blood drained from my face in fear and, above it all, shock as I remained plastered against the wall, while Dumbledore watched me with a worried expression. Finally I managed to whisper, "_What_ are you?"

"Like I said before, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In other words, I'm a wizard."

"Wi – wizard?" I stuttered, probably looking like a fish on a shore, gaping at old man with wide eyes and open-mouthed. "But I – no, it's not possible – magic does not exist!"

"Actually, it does. However your case is very intriguing, if I may be so bold." Dumbledore looked at me with genuine worry and sympathy. "Maybe you should sit down. You don't look well." With that he once again waved the stick and conjured another armchair out of blue.

"Oh, really?" I muttered under my nose with a weak sarcasm, but decided not to argue since my legs were shaking so much it would not hurt to sit down, so I did, resting against cushioned back. The fabric was soft and silky against my touch, however my brains barely could register that. There were other things I tried to wrap my head around. Trying to calm down a bit, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on knees and rested my head in palms.

"You see, Miss Swan – "

"Please, call me Bella. Just Bella, okay?"

"Alright, then, Bella. For now let me explain something. Our world exists alongside with that of Muggles – it's how we call people without magic abilities. Most places we inhabit are hidden from their eyes and "Leaky Cauldron" is just one of such places. It reveals only to magical person's eyes. Muggles can enter it under one single condition – if they are being accompanied with a wizard or witch, which was not how it happened in your case."

"What do you mean by that?" I finally lifted my head and for the first time looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I mean that you, my dear, are a witch!"

I winced, mustering a glare. "There is no necessary to be rude, you know."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, his eyes twinkling.

"My dear girl, I mean no offense. I'm merely saying that you are a witch. You have a magic, a real magic. There are many witnesses who saw you performing wandless magic. Surely you remember how you knocked your attacker off his feet."

"So, it was magic I felt within me?" Slowly all pieces of puzzle fell into place. It was a good thing to have at least some kind of sense into this madness, but it did not mean I wanted it to continue. "Can you remove it somehow? Cast some spell, perhaps, wave your wand or whatever it takes to do some magical stuff?" I asked, hopefully, but all my hopes were shattered when Dumbledore sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not possible. Magic is not an illness, it cannot be cured. You were born this way, Bella. The biggest problem is that your abilities came aware only recently and you cannot control them yet. And so we have reached the subject of my visit." Dumbledore leaned slightly forward, piercing me with his icy blue look. "You have been accepted to our school, where you will learn how to use your magic properly as well as many other things."

"Such as?"

"This and that, like spells, how to brew potions, transfiguration, defense against various dark arts," Dumbledore counted. "Normally I would speak with your parents, but since you will come of age soon – in wizarding world one attain maturity at age seventeen – you have a rights to make your own decisions."

"What if I don't want to attend your school?" I crossed my arms on chest, leaning back into chair.

Dumbledore's face suddenly fell. There was an expression of a remorse as if he deeply regretted what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid there is not much of a choice for you. The Ministry of Magic – yes, we do have one," Dumbledore added, seeing my look of disbelief. "They reckon it's too dangerous for a witch to live among Muggles without a proper education. Basically they put up an ultimatum – either you attend Hogwarts or they will lock you up in Azkaban."

"What is Azkaban? Some kind of mental institution?"

"Worse, my dear. Azkaban is a Wizarding prison."

Cold fear gripped my heart. There it was, the consequences I have feared the most.

"A _prison_? But why? I haven't done anything wrong, I'm not a criminal!"

"I know, but you must understand one important thing. Our world, the Wizarding world must remain hidden from Muggles – it's how we call people who don't have magic. The Ministry won't risk the chance that you might accidentally reveal our existance to the rest of world. Even if you would return to United States immediately, our secrets would be unsafe anyway," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "It took a while to convince the minister, but eventually he agreed to make an exception in age rules especially for you. "

I squinted at him. It was obvious that Dumbledore did not shared the Ministry's opinion. And just as obviously he cared for me, since he personally spoke to the minister of Magic to save me from Azkaban. To think of it, attending the school, even magical one, did not seem like a bad option after all.

However I was not going to jump head first into unknown. I had a lot of questions which I did not hesitate to ask.

"Tell me more about that school. How long I have to study the magic?"

"The basic education last for seven years. Normally the first year students are starting their studies at age of eleven. In fifth year you must pass the O.W.L.'s or Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. The final tests are N.E.W.T.'s or – "

"Wait a second!" I raised my hand, interrupting Dumbledore. "You said, _normally _they start at age eleven? That means that their magic shows up in early age, right? Why me – why did this – this magic came aware only now?"

"That I do not know, unfortunately. Some things are beyond explanation even in our world. We can only hope that the answer will reveal itself in the course of time," Dumbledore sighed.

I sank deeper into chair and dropped my head, slowly rocking back and forth. Too much information at once. Too much of everything.

"As for your father – "

"Please, don't tell my dad about this!" I raised my head and peered at Dumbledore. "I don't want him to freak out. I will try to convince him that I'm going to attend some college in Britain. That would save me a lot of trouble which I already have enough to last a lifetime."

"It's up to you, Bella," Dumbledore nodded. "So, I take that you agree to attend our school?"

To this I could simply nod in silent defeat.

"Here is your letter," Dumbledore handed me a thick envelope. "There is a list of everything you'll need for the studies. If you wish, I can assign someone to guide you to Diagon Alley – it's a place where you can buy everything listed in letter."

Another nod.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to me. I looked up to see a deep remorse in his eyes as he leaned down and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Believe me, if only there was any other choice, I would be glad to offer it to you. Being different is never easy. But as long as you will follow your heart, you won't lose your way, even in Hogwarts."

"It's not like I have much of a choice." I sighed, then pushed my hair away from face. "Okay, I'll do it. Just one thing, if I may ask for a favor."

"Of course, Bella." Dumbledore smiled, returning to his seat.

"I have to give my dad some information about the school I'm going to attend, some physical proof that I have been accepted in – let's say, in college. Please, I can't tell him anything about Hogwarts, he won't believe me anyway, but I need a valid reason to stay in here."

"I see your point," Dumbledore took a blank piece of paper, waved his strange wooden stick (now I already had realized it is a real magic wand) and handed it back to me. "You can tell him that you sent an application form before the trip to London, and received the answer only now. I reckon it should do."

I looked at my acceptance letter from one of most prestigeous universities in Great Britain – the Oxford. It said that I successfully passed all preliminary examinations and they expect me to begin the studies in September 1st. I could not help but smile broadly at Dumbledore who looked pleased as well.

"That's – I don't know how to thank you – it's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Charlie will be so proud, even if it's fake."

"You're welcome, Bella. But now," Dumbledore cleared his throat and said matter-of-factly. "I believe you need an information about Diagon Alley as well as how to get to Hogwarts."

"Wait, I think I'll better write it down," I reached into my bag and took a piece of paper and pen to take notes. Then I looked at Dumbledore, still smiling. "Okay, I'm ready to listen. Where do I start?"


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

"Dad, I would like to do some shopping today. You know, girl stuff and such." I carefully spoke as we ate breakfast in cafeteria at motel's first floor. "For you it might be rather boring, so I thought maybe you won't mind if I go alone?"

"Shopping, huh?" Charlie attacked his food with unnecessary force. "Girl stuff. It's like shoes, cosmetics and other things?"

"Something like that, yeah," I tried to suppress my grin behind the glass of orange juice. "I just thought you'd be better doing – something else."

I tried not to sound too eager so Charlie would not think I was trying to get a rid of him. Well, actually, that was just that, but I tried to be careful not to hurt his father feelings. We just reconciled after all.

"Well, why not, Bells?" Charlie shrugged and reached for his coffee. "Go, have fun. I wasn't planning anything for today anyway."

I felt a bit guilty. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm buggering you off or else."

"Bells, calm down!" Charlie rolled his eyes. "We spend the last four days, walking around at museums and the rest of local tourist spots. To be honest, I'm glad that you decided to give your old man's feet a bit of rest. Just don't get lost, okay?"

"Dad, Pheonix is a lot bigger city than London. Somehow I survived there without losing my way. But if that's any consolation to you, I promise to take a cab to get back in motel, okay?"

"Works for me. Have a good time, Bells."

We finished the breakfast and then I went up to my room to fetch my bag and jacket. Charlie's reaction on shopping was like I expected – he hated the idea about slouching around the fitting rooms. It was the best plan I could come up with to get him off my back for one day, so I could get to the Diagon Alley and buy all essential things for Hogwarts.

At first I had to visit Gringotts, wizarding bank, to change money – wizards did not use pounds or dollars. They had three currency units – galleons, sickles and knuts. The money itself would not be a problem. I had enough of it in my college fund. Early this morning while Charlie was still sleeping, I sneaked out to find closest ATM. I hoped it would do for the start with hundred dollars.

Once again I stood in front of door that belonged, as I knew now, to the wizarding pub, called "Leaky Cauldron". Professor Dumbledore explained how to get into Diagon Alley. I just had to ask bartender Tom to lead me through the back door so he could open the passage, since I had no wand of my own yet.

Wand. A real magic wand. Even mere thought about it seemed surreal and utterly impossible. Not to mention the rest of stuff, listed in letter. Cauldron, basic potion making kit, robes, books about heaven-knows-what. I wondered if they really use tritons and bats as potion ingredients. Or perhaps it was something I really did not wanted to know.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, the second time in my life entering the dark and shabby room. Just like previous time, there were only few people sitting in room, chatting quietly. I tried to act like I belonged among them – which, in fact, was true, even though I was scared out of my wits. I wore sunglasses and baseball cap to hide my face just in case if there was anyone present from the incident.

The old bartender stood behind the counter, wiping the glass. As I approached the bar, he paused and smiled kindly.

"May I help you, young miss?"

I swallowed, hoping that my voice would not betray me. "Actually I could use a little help. Could you lead me through the passage to Diagon Alley? I have to buy a new wand, so I need assistance."

"Oh, I see. Mind to say, American wizards never been good at wandmaking." the bartender chuckled kindly. "Our wandmakers are still the best. If any of your friends ever need a new wand, tell them to order one via owl mail from Ollivander's."

So, he already noticed I am from America due to my accent, and now he thought I was looking for a new wand to replace the old one, whatever happened to it. I decided to play along. I already had enough attention to my persona to last a lifetime

"Sure, I'll pass the information to them," I nodded, following him into a small backyard, enclosed with huge stone wall. The bartender pulled his wand out and counted bricks, then slightly tapped against one.

"Here ya goes, girl. Have a good day there!" he said, patting on my shoulder, then walked back into the bar.

I watched, mesmerized, how the bricks moved and twisted, creating the arc that revealed narrow, cobbled street. For a second I could only stand and stare at crowded street and all those people, rushing in and out of various stores. My worries to be noticed soon vanished, when I noticed several teenagers who also dressed in Muggle clothes. At least I would blend in.

As I slowly walked towards the bank – easy to find since it was the biggest building in whole Diagon Alley – I tried to figure out some believable story of why I would need the school books and equipment that was meant for first year students when it was obvious I am not one. I did not exactly wanted to explain my situation to everyone. However I never been good at lying. Rene used to say I was like an open book, too easy to read.

The first shock of the day awaited me inside of bank. The creatures, sitting behind large desks, looked kind of creepy with their sharp ears, stern features and incredibly long fingers. Dumbledore had said that these are goblins. My first urge was to turn around and run, but then I remembered that I have no other choice but to get on with it.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then slowly approached the closest goblin who appeared to be free at the moment. The others were either counting the gold coins before them on desks or spoke to the costumers.

"Good morning!" I greeted the goblin, who raised his head and let his gaze roam over me.

"How can I help you?" his grunting voice clearly indicated that he would rather watch me going than coming. Interesting, was it just me or he simply disliked humans as such.

"I need to change the money. American dollars to the wizard money. Is it possible?"

The goblin snorted as if I offended him with the last question and extended his hand. I took the hundred dollar note and placed it in his palm. The goblin raised the paper against the light, scrutinized it for a while to make sure it is not a fake, then he nodded.

"That would make three hundred galleons, fifty seven sickles and three knuts," the goblin reached under the desk and took a sack, quickly counting the required sum. "Here you go. Maybe you would like to put it in vault? If you don't have one, we could make it for you and it would cost only ten galleons per year."

"A vault, hmm. It sounds like a good idea, but not today, if that's alright. I have to think about it a bit."

"Of course, of course," the goblin nodded again. "As you please, young lady."

I felt glad for having the bag that was large enough to put money in. After collecting the gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, I smiled and politely thanked the goblin, then turned and left as fast as I could without causing a wrong impression. They really should not need to know how scared I was.

Now that I had a full bag with money, I felt a bit more calm and, spotting an ice cream street cafe nearby, went straigth down there. The owner was very kindhearted man who smiled nearly all the time. As I sat down under one of bright coloured umbrella's and slowly ate one of most delicius ice creams I have ever tasted, my thoughts frantically whirled, trying to come up with some backup story. Not that I actually believed anyone would ask anything, but it would not hurt to be prepared.

Ollivander's wand shop and Madam Malkin's was the only place where it would not work. I could not buy the wand or clothes for someone else but myself. Finally I decided to tell a fib about younger brother who is about to start studies in Hogwarts, but since we are not from London and must catch a bus ride back to home, I came to buy some things while he is buying the other things to save the time.

It took me only an hour to quickly run through the stores to buy all necessary equipment (my worst suspicions about potion ingredients turned out to be correct), books and clothes – with no questions asked, thankfully. Eventually there was only one thing left in list – the wand. I walked down the narrow street, searching for a wand shop and trying to avoid bumping on people which was a hard task due to many packages I had to carry. Finally I spotted insignificant store with a shabby label above the door that said "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382. B. C."

I maneouvered through the small crowd of kids and opened the door. Quiet bells rang, announcing my presence to whoever was inside. Apart from counter and old, worn out chair there was no other furniture. I placed the packs on chair and looked around. The most part of room was filled with shelves, full with thin boxes where, as I guessed, the wands were kept.

"Hello?" I called out into seemingly empty room. "Is there anyone?"

"Miss Swan," a quiet voice from shadows startled me. An old man with very light eyes which reminded a pair of silver moons slowly appeared from behind the shelves. "I knew that one day you will come here. Now, let's take your measurements. Which is your wand hand?"

"Er, what?" I blinked, then realized he probably wanted to know with which hand I would use the wand. "It's right hand, I guess."

The old man took several measurements, then he disappeared among the shelves, and I heard some rustling sounds. A moment later he returned with one box in hand. He opened it and handed a wand to me. "Here, try this one. Perfect for Transfigurations. Yew, dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches."

I carefully took the wand. It felt cold and indifferent. I might as well be holding a simple branch. Before I could say anything, though, Ollivander already grasped the wand out of my hand and rushed to find another.

"Wait, what's wrong with this one?" I called after him.

"It did not choosed you, of course!" Ollivander called back, then he returned with yet another box. "The wand chooses the wizard or witch. And you will know when you'll find the one which suits you the best."

I was too amazed to ask anything more. Ollivander gave me another wand, but the result was the same as with the previous one. We tried about thirty wands, when eventually he took a ladder, climbed up until he nearly reached the ceiling and took a pitch black box from the top shelf.

"Hm, maybe – maybe try this one. Vine, unicorn hair, twelve and one quarter inches."

I took the wand and suddenly felt something strange. The handle warmed up at my touch and seemed to radiate the heat into my hand, spreading it through my entire body. Sensation was so intense I nearly dropped the wand, but quickly got a grip and tested its belonging like previous ones – raised it up and slightly flicked.

Bright silver sparks shot from the tip of wand like a small firework. I felt relieved, though it still shocked me a bit, but nevertheless I had found _my _wand. Or rather it found me. But when I looked up at Ollivander, he stared back with shock and amazement, an expression I could not fully understand.

"It's really unique event, extremely unique." He whispered, still gawking at me. "I never would have thought to see the day when it would find its pair."

"What's so unique?" Maybe I should not ask, but there was nothing I could do to help it. I had to know. I did not even know why. I just had a strange feeling that this is something I must know.

The wandmaker scrutinized my face for what seemed like a long time, then he took the wand and turned it upwards. "Do you see this mark, Miss Swan?"

I leaned forward. On the tip of handle was carved small rune. When Ollivander slightly turned the wand, the rune glowed in silver light.

"There is another wand with the same mark. Birch, thirteen and one quarter inches, unicorn male's hair. And your wand core, Miss Swan, also has unicorn hair, only this one belonged to a female unicorn."

"I'm sorry, mister Ollivander, but I still don't understand. What is so unique about it?"

"You see, both aforementioned unicorns were mates, bound by souls for a lifetime. The wands were specifically marked after I realized that the bond between the cores echoes the same relationship and it may also have some influence to whom the wands are choosing." Ollivander gently placed the wand into its box and handed it to me.

The meaning of his words slowly dawned on me. Both wands were bound together and, if Ollivander was right, the same could be said about their owners. Suddenly I felt uneasy as cold shiver run down my spine at mere thought that there could be someone out there, bound to me. Or maybe I was the one in binds? The idea was scary like hell.

But then again, maybe the other wand was still in Ollivander's store and I had nothing to worry about.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering – that second wand you mentioned. Is it still here? Or does someone already has it?"

Ollivander's lips turned up in slightly mysterious smile. "Keep your eyes open, Miss Swan." He advised. "Just keep them wide open!"

Too confused to ask anything more, I paid nine galleons for my wand and after saying thanks to Ollivander for his service, walked out of the store.

The last stop was at the shop where I bought an owl. Beautiful bird immediately caught my eye. On my way out I nearly ran into the huge man with wild, dark hair and beard. In spite of his terrifying appearance, he only smiled at me, his dark eyes kindly sparking, as I apologized and passed by. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that he bought a white snowy owl, and I heard him saying something about 'birthday's present'.

Finally I had everything I needed. Hiding purchases from Charlie would not be hard. During the way back to the motel, I found a store where I bought a big trunk where all things fit inside perfectly. The trunk itself I later gave at receiption in motel to keep into vault.

There, it was done. I was ready to face the wizarding world. Or so I think.


	4. Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4 – Sorting Ceremony

The first day of September brought not so many changes as one could expect. The same rain and chill air, the same clouded skies above. Basically the same thing I expected to see every day since the day I decided to move to live with my dad. If things were as they should be, I would begin my studies in Forks High School today. Instead I was sitting in rented car, absently looking at passing streets of London while we drove to the King's Cross train station where my journey towards probably the most strangest place in the world had to begin.

To come to think of that, this day could be a lot worse. Instead of going to Hogwarts, I could be locked up in prison. The idea still made me shiver.

When Charlie finally pulled into a parking lot, I already coped with irreversible fate. With a sigh I climbed out, then slowly walked around the car as if slow movements could put off the inevitable. Charlie helped me to get the huge trunk with school things out, then he went to get the cart while I pulled out my rucksack and cage with barn owl. The owl hooted, clearly showing her annoyment for being locked up.

"Please, shut up, okay? I won't let you out before we reach the school." Great, now I was talking to a bird. Could my life be even more stranger than it already was?

"Here you go, Bells," Charlie interrupted my pathetic internal musing. Together we lifted my trunk up and onto the cart, then he eyed the cage. "An owl, huh? Are you sure you want to keep it?"

I grinned mischeviously. Ever since the day I came back to motel with an owl, Charlie kept on asking me the same question. Not that he did not trusted me to be able of taking a proper care of the bird, but because he considered it as unusual choice for a pet.

"She's nice. And it's very popular thing among students to have an unusual pet."

It was a blatant lie, but I could not really tell him that it was rather that or cat, or toad. The first option was immediately ruled out, because I always had been a bit allergic to cats. And toads are too cold and slimy, even mere thought about taking them in hand seemed repulsing. The owl was the most suitable pet to purchase.

"I called her Amy, like Grandma Swan."

"Oh, that's an honour," Charlie grumbled, but I could tell he was kind of pleased. "Well, I hope she will keep an eye on you."

"I'm sure she will, dad," I placed the cage on the trunk, making sure there was no chance for it to fall off, then I turned and hugged Charlie. Leaving was something I did not wanted to do, but I also knew there was no other choice.

Charlie still grumbled. "I hate the thought of not seeing you until the summer break."

"I know, dad, I'll miss you too. But I promise, everything will be fine. Just imagine – Oxford," I grinned. "Imagine Renee's face when she will hear about it."

"She will jump up and down in pride. But – at least call me, Bells," Charlie sighed, but it was obvious he was running out of arguments.

"I'm not quite sure it would be possible. The educational programme is very loaded, especially in first couple of years. So it's not likely I'll have a lot of free time. You know, I'll send you a letter, okay? In a very old-fashioned way."

I hated myself for lying to him, but I knew my dad would freak out if I told him the truth about what kind of school I was going to attend – the Hogwarts, a school of magic, which young wizards and witches from entire Britain attended to learn various things about magic.

When I told Charlie I was going to stay in Great Britain, he was reluctant to let me go at first. Then I showed him acceptance letter from Oxford. He read it at least three times to make sure it was real. And then all arguments were over. Education in this country was always considered as very prestige thing, especially in Oxford. Even if I later decided to quit that whole magic thing and get a job in a Muggle world (I still could not quite get used to this word), Dumbledore already promised to get me a real diploma that would confirm that I had graduated Oxford's university.

When we reached the entrance, I said goodbye to Charlie, successfully assuring him that there is no need for him to squeeze through the crowd to escort me to platform – which I had to find yet. And it certainly will not be easy. The number itself seemed odd, Platform 9 ¾. Thankfully Dumbledore explained in detail how to get on the platform, from which the Hogwarts Express departed. I just had to run head first straight into the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

The station was crowded with people, hurrying back and forth to various trains. In spite of that, I found the right place quite fast. As I approached the wall, I spotted many redheaded kids with a woman guiding them through the passage. Her hair was just as red, so I guessed she was their mother.

There was another boy with raven black hair and glasses standing few feet away from the group. I decided to stand behind him, waiting for the others to pass through the barrier. The boy stared at redheads, gaping in surprise, obviously just as new as I was into this magic thing. It was kind of encouraging.

"Hey, there!" I decided to speak up first. The boy turned and smiled at me nervously. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "I just don't know how..."

"...to get on platform?" the woman heard our talk and intervened. "It's very easy, actually."

She explained the boy that he must walk through the wall. Her youngest son was in the same age as the raven haired boy, first year too. And so was I, only with exception that I was six years older. As soon as they both went through the barrier, I pushed my cart forward.

"Hello, dear. Never seen you here before," the woman spoke to me. There was a little girl holding her hand, looking at me curiously with her warmly brown eyes, just like her mother's. "Are you seeing someone off to Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm going to Hogwarts myself... as a student," I felt a bit awkward, trying to explain anything to completely strange person. "It's kind of complicated, actually."

"Oh, so you must be Isabella Swan," her eyes lit up with understanding. "I heard that your magical abilities came to aware only recently. Don't worry, dear, it happens sometimes. Rarely, but it does."

Great, so the news spread fast in magical world. I guessed that I just had to suck it up, so I smiled, waved at her, then start to push the cart forward, closing my eyes when I reached the wall, but collision never came. Instead I felt myself surrounded by a chatter of kids. Someone bumped on me, quickly apologized and run on. Holding my breath, I opened my eyes and sighed in relief, seeing the train with label "Hogwarts Express".

The platform was crowded. Tentatively avoiding hovering parents, excited first years and older students who greeted each other after summer break, I finally reached the car at the end of train. Two of redheads I saw before – no doubt, twins – already were there and helped the raven haired boy to get his trunk inside. Without thinking, I grabbed the edge of trunk from this side and together we lifted it inside the car. Then both twins helped to get my own trunk in train too in very chivalrous manner.

I politely thanked them and went off to find an empty compartment. Finally I found one and settled in, but before I managed to sit down, the dark haired boy shyly knocked at the door.

"May I sit here?" he politely asked. Not very common thing from kids in nowadays, must admit that.

Well, he might be my future classmate. It seemed a good thing to start some sort of acquaintance. I was pretty good with kids, mostly. Back in Pheonix, Arizona, I used to look after neighbors kids. They were seven and five years old boys. Their mother worked in two jobs, so there was no one to pick them up from school. Since I had a spare time, I agreed to do that. We actually had a lot of fun.

"Sure, come in! Here, let me help," I grabbed his trunk and helped him to pull it inside. Together we pushed our trunks under the seats. He also had an owl, very beautiful snowy owl, similar to the one that huge man bought in Diagon Alley. "Her name is Hedwig," the boy explained, seeing where my gaze was turned to.

"Nice name. I named my owl Amy, after my grandma," I pointed at my barn owl.

Just then the door opened again and the youngest of redheads poked his head inside.

"Do you mind?" he nodded at the empty seat next to me. "Everywhere else is full."

"I don't mind," I glanced at dark haired boy. "Do you?"

The boy shook his head. The redhead came in and plopped down by my side. Now there were three of us. Nice company, I thought. I never been very comfortable around girls, especially so young. The boys were much easier to deal with.

"My name is Ron Weasley, by the way," the redhead said as he plopped himself down on a seat next to me.

"Bella Swan," I shook his hand, then we both glanced at raven haired boy.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened as if seeing some kind of celebrity. As for me, the name did not meant anything worth of notice. Then Ron asked if Harry actually got a scar. Harry pushed his hair from his forehead, revealing a tiny scar which reminded a lightening bolt. Ron gasped loudly.

"Gee, where did you get that from?" I leaned closer to better examine the scar.

"Voldemort's curse left it on my head the night he killed my parents," Harry quietly said. Ron gasped again.

"You called You-Know-Who by his name?" he whispered.

"Who is Voldemort?" my gaze shifted between them both.

Ron nearly fell off his seat, hearing this name from my lips too. He stared at me like I had sprouted another head on my shoulders. "You don't know who is You-Know-Who?"

"Guess what, no, I don't!"

"But you are at... what year? Sixth? Seventh?" Ron eyed me with curiousity.

"This is my first year."

This time both boys stared at me with big eyes. I sighed and gave up. Their reaction was something I had to better start to get used to, if I wanted to successfully get through all seven magical education years. I knew there were always people who will point their fingers at me because of my age. Kids sometimes could be very merciless.

I sighed again and told them everything that happened in last few days. Soon Ron remembered that he heard about me before from his dad who was working in Ministry of Magic. That explained the leak of information. Thankfully, both of them were kind and friendly and did not looked at me as if I was a freak.

Harry shortly explained who is Voldemort. He did not know much himself, but the bit of information he was able to give alongside with what Ron had heard, clearly told me that this guy used to be the evilest person the world has ever seen. I felt sympathy for Harry and the way how he had lost his parents. From what he told me, I could tell that his remaining relatives were not very fond of him. He was basically all alone in the world. I felt an urge to take some sort of guardianship over him.

During our trip to Hogwarts, we had only two more encounters. First there was a girl with wild, bushy hair. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was kind of funny, though, with all her bossy and obvious know-it-all attitude. But our second guest turned out to be the first real test to my patience.

A blonde boy, who named himself Draco Malfoy, strolled into our compartment as if he owned the whole train. There were two more boys hanging around with him, both a bit oversized for their age. They held behind Draco's back like a pair of bodyguards.

Malfoy's snobbish behaviour instantly caused dislike from my part. When I told him my name, I could tell the feeling was mutual. Malfoy apparently tried to befriend Harry, who also seemed to dislike the blonde and he rejected the boy's offered hand. Then Draco made a big mistake by speaking disapprovingly about Ron and his family.

In that moment an enormous wave of anger swept over me.

"Okay, that's it! Get out!" I leapt up and literally pushed the boy and his buddies into the corridor. "If I see you again in this part of train, blame yourselves!" I shut the door firmly in front of Draco's face.

"His family always been in Slytherin house," Ron said when I returned to my seat. "I would rather hang myself than be sorted in Slytherin. Most of dark witches and wizards once were in Slytherin house, You-Know-Who included."

I frowned, listening how they discussed the four houses of Hogwarts, both hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor. Personally I did not really care where I wind up as long as it was not Slytherin. Both me and Malfoy in the same house? It would be only matter of time before one of us would kill the other.

The day passed. It was near twilight when Hermione Granger appeared again to tell us that we will arrive at Hogwarts soon. I went out in corridor while the boys changed into school robes, then it was their turn to wait outside while I dressed up.

The uniform itself was okay, but the black robe felt kind of strange. It fitted perfectly, but only after putting it on I actually start to realize where I am going and what awaits me when the train will stop. By that time it was almost dark outside, the lights were on in compartments. I saw my reflection on window and first almost did not recognized myself. The figure in black wizard robes looked gloom and scary, as if stepped out of children book illustration. Was that really me, simple, clumsy and insignificant Bella Swan, who now stared back at me from cool glass reflection?

Harry and Ron came back in, we had barely time to exchange a few words before train slowed down and finally stopped. I sighed and walked out along with my new acquaintances on our way to the unknown – at least for me – world of magic which awaited us inside of Hogwarts.

* * *

By the time we, the first year students, walked inside of Great Hall, I stopped wondering about nearly impossible things around me. Neither moving paintings, nor thousands of candles floating above our heads could surprise me anymore as we walked between long wooden tables where hundreds of other students already sat and waited for their new housemates joining them.

I was the tallest one as well as the eldest among the first years and even without looking around I could feel everyone staring at me. It was incredibly awkward. I tried to focus my eyes on the floor to avoid tripping. My usual lack of coordination would be out of place right now. Just imagine the sight of me, falling on my face in front of entire school.

I kept my eyes downwards even as we stopped and the harsh-looking witch, Professor McGonagall began to call our names one by one in alphabetical list. The one she called out came forward and sat on three legged stool, then he or she had to wear very outworn hat, Sorting Hat, which sorted the new students into houses.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Gryffindor. Lucky one.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Slytherin, of course. I expected nothing else.

"Potter, Harry!"

I crossed my fingers. The Sorting Hat thought for a while, then put my new friend in Gryffindor house.

"Swan, Isabella!" Professor McGonagall called the next name on list.

Everyone immediately turned to stare at me. If the whole situation seemed awkward before, it was nothing in comparison with being forced to stand up in front of the whole school to face the music. Trying not to trip over my own feet, I made a few tentative steps and sat down on stool, while Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"_My oh my,"_ I nearly jumped, hearing a tiny voice within my mind. It took me a few seconds to realize it was coming from the Hat. _"What a courage we have here! And temper too, that's a sure thing to say. Beware the one who shall ever dare to get on your bad side. Such a strong drive to stand up for the right thing and protect the weak ones. A real Gryffindor you are, girl! Smart and logical wits – could fit in Ravenclaw too. And what a loyalty and patience – most valuable Hufflepuff abilities. And... nothing of Slytherin. You could fit in any of those three houses, girl, but – no, I think it's time to make a major change in this school. So, my decision would be – SLYTHERIN!"_

The last word Sorting Hat shouted out loud for everyone to hear. I barely realized when McGonagall took the Hat off my head while I sat there in complete shock, unable to move to join the most loathed house of the Hogwarts, where I just had been thrown in head first.

"Miss Swan?" Professor McGonagall gently pushed me toward the Slytherin table. "You must join your housemates over there!"

My brains were an absolute mess, legs barely obeying, I slowly walked to the furthest wall and tentatively sat across the blond, annoying boy I met in the train earlier. I struggled to remember his name. Draco, I believe it was.

"Welcome to the Slytherin!" A dark haired, well-build boy who sat next to me, adressed to me. He looked to be fifteen years old. "It's a high privilegue to be sorted in this house. Marcus Flint, by the way." He reached out to shake my hand. "And you're Isabella, right?"

"Bella," I corrected. "Though I'm not sure if it's a privilegue to be in this house. I heard enough about this house history to get a general idea for what kind of witches and wizards it's meant for."

Flint scowled, but thankfully did not argued. As the Sorting Ceremony went on, I took a chance to observe the teachers sitting at the High table. As my curious gaze traveled to the end of table, I heard Ron's name being called out. After a few moments he was sorted in Gryffindor house where Harry already was.

Oh, come on, you must be kidding me! Of all houses I was being sorted in the most loathed one. Someone up there really hates me!

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, I saw _him_.

A man with pale skin and shoulder length black hair, sitting at the High Table, abruptly paused on his conversation with his companion and turned his head toward Potter. I immediately noticed how dark his eyes were, almost black. His stern features were like carved in stone, totally emotionless, like one of those guys who has written "stay away from me" all over the face.

"Hey, do you know who is he?" I nudged Flint and nodded toward the mysterious man. "There, at the further end of the High table. The one with black hair."

"Oh, that's Professor Snape," Flint looked at said man and friendly patted on my shoulder. "You're lucky, Bella. He is the Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master."

"Professor Snape?" I thoughtfully drawled. "Does he have a name too?"

"It's Severus. But you can only call him Professor Snape. He doesn't tolerate being called by his first name, especially by his students, no matter how supportive he is towards us. I think only few of staff are allowed to call him by his given name, like Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, for that instant." Flint made a warning glance at me. "Don't fool yourself by thinking that being adult among us would give you some advantages of how to behave in here. It doesn't matter how old you are. For the time being you are a student and must behave like one."

"Of course," I murmured under my nose, already deciding to ignore his advice. I was not going to listen in any advises coming from my new housemates, that much I knew already. After everything I heard both from Ron and especially from Sorting Hat, this house was not a place for me.

As Sorting Ceremony ended and Headmaster opened the feast, the students eagerly dove into eating. In spite of everything, the meal was great. I settled on my favourite French fries and steak, choosing vanilla ice cream for desert. Everything tasted good, but my thoughts kept on returning to many questions I had no answers to, not yet at least. Mostly I wondered why did Sorting Hat put me in house which qualities I obviously lacked. What did the hat meant by spouting this crap about "major changes"? What could that possibly do with me anyway?

During the meal I caught myself throwing an occasional glances at Professor Snape, but he never lifted his eyes again. When the feast came to an end, the Prefects of each house led the new students to their rooms. Before leaving, I was able to catch Harry's look and give him tentative smile. He smiled back and waved at me. Ron, however, was a bit more reluctant, but eventually waved too. That gave me a hope that maybe we will be able to continue our acquaintanceship in spite of being sorted in separate houses.

The first unpleasant surprise was that Slytherin rooms were located in dungeons. The dungeons were cold and dark. Those few torches did a poor job of enlighting the place and I tripped several times, causing the laughter from the others. I did my best to ignore them, wondering how would I survive the next seven years in a place like this.

The Prefects showed the first year students to where the boys and girls dormitories were. Without saying a word I went to the girls dormitory, pleased to find that someone already had brought my trunk, cage and rucksack there. Another four first year girls settled down along with me. They tried to engage me in conversation, but I quickly crawled in bed and pretended to be fast asleep.

Maybe it was due to the fact I was extremely tired or maybe it was the square meal, but I actually fell into a deep sleep before the lights were turned off. This was a damn long day and I knew that there were many more waiting ahead.


	5. A Man With Black Eyes

Chapter 5 – A Man With Black Eyes

It was only the first week in Hogwarts, and I already wanted to shoot myself. Or jump off the highest school tower. Or drown into Black Lake.

To be honest, I would rather bit my tongue off than admit how much this place terrified me. When I first performed a simple charm Professor Flitwick taught to us, I nearly dropped it, feeling the warmth swirming through my arm and into the wand. It was similar to how it felt at Ollivander's, first time taking the wand in hand as it choosed me, but it was nothing comparing with what I felt now, doing real spells.

Everytime we were taught something that required the wand using, I wished there was some way how to get a rid of magic. No wonder that my personal favourite lessons were wandless ones – like Care of Magical Creatues and Astronomy, and Herbology.

But most of times I wished I could go home and forget about all this. I longed to be an ordinary Muggle I used to be. Only thinking that instead of learning strange incantations and wand waves I could be in Forks High School and learn so ordinary studies along with others, normal youths, I felt an urge to howl in despair.

Without Harry and Ron as my friends, I do not know how would I survive by the end of week. However Friday had finally come. Today was our first Potion class with Professor Snape – the only class which seemed actually promising. Though Snape had a reputation of the most unloved and hated teacher who was also known for his harsh attitude towards students, except for those of his own house, I was looking forward the chance to better know the mysterious man with black eyes.

The door bursted open, startling everyone when Severus Snape strode in, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked. His deep, rich voice, as he introduced the new students with Potions class major tasks, seemed to wrap everyone in present into its cold embrace. No one moved or said a word, not a single whisper interrupted Snape as he spoke.

I could not take my eyes off him. I noticed how his dark, piercing look made everyone feel slightly uncomfortable. And yet something drawed me to him like moth to the burning fire. Dangerously attractive, speaking in images.

When Snape finished going through the class journal, for some unknown reason bickering at Harry (Ron sent me a warning glances to keep me from interfering, seeing the glare I gave to Snape), we wrote down the instructions from board, then split in pairs and began to work on our first potion – a cure against boils. My partner was Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with pitch black hair and sharp, piercing eyes. We barely spoke to each other unless it was a neccessary.

The potion making actually seemed rather easy. In my old school I've always been pretty good with chemistry lessons, and this was somewhat similar. Just as dangerous if the wrong ingredients were mixed up or overdosed. An absolute concentration was required, I could not afford to lose focus for a single second.

Snape circled around the class, pointing out whatever mistakes were made, mostly to Gryffindor students. Few times he paused at my desk, but said nothing which meant that no mistake was made. However the only one who managed to get his approval so far was Malfoy. My palms itched to smack that boy's smug grin off his face. Were he not only eleven years old, I would probably give in to my intentions.

The class was slowly coming to an end. Just when I thought that maybe this time everything will be smooth, the cruel fate smacked me square in face and caused a situation that changed my whole future in this school.

One of Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom somehow managed to melt his cauldron. The potion got onto his skin and it was instantly covered with red and obviously painful boils. Snape ordered another Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan to take Neville to the hospital wing. Suddenly he turned towards Harry, accusing him for not watching over Neville.

"Gryffindor loses one more point due to your neglectness, Mister Potter!"

I had my share with unfair teachers before, but Snape just went over the edge. Even unfairness had its limits. My patience never had been very large in spite of whatever the Sorting Hat might think. Before my mind could catch the action, I was on my feet, fists clenched in fury.

"It's not fair!" My voice resounded from stone walls with surprising volume. "You have no rights to do such a thing!"

Snape froze. Even with his back turned to me, I could literally feel the anger radiating all over him. It was more than obvious that there was a big time trouble coming upon my head and yet did nothing to at least try to make the things less worse. I did not stay quiet back in train, when Malfoy insulted Ron, I could not remain ignorant now when Harry was being insulted by a professor, especially when he did nothing to deserve it.

When Professor Snape slowly turned to face the poor first year - t.i., me – who dared to question his authority, I was surprised to realize that his features remained as calm and emotionless as before. The only exception was the look in his eyes which were even darker than before.

There was no turning back. I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth, trying not to show that I was scared out of my wits. Snape's dark gaze for a second flickered to the house patch on my robes, then back on my face. His intense stare literally bored holes in me, but I stood my ground and calmly returned his glare. Snape hardly even blinked, then suddenly I noticed a glimpse of confusion crossing his face, but it was gone as soon as appeared.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Snape hissed. "And if you will dare to doubt over my judgements again, the Slytherin house will lose twenty points more, Miss Swan! Oh, yes, I will take the points from my own house!"

I should have known better to keep her mouth shut, but unfortunately my temper got the best of me in the worst timing ever. Ignoring warning whispers from nearest Slytherins, I rested my fists on the top of table and leaned forward, closer to Professor Snape. His expression changed from angry to slightly curious.

"You took the point from Gryffindor, from _Harry_, to be more exact, because of _Nevill's _mistake! Unless you previously gave Harry an order to supervise Nevill's work, you have no rights to blame him for other's mistakes!" I hissed back. "All due respect, _Professor_, somehow I do not remember to hear such order coming from you! And I assure you, I heard EVERYTHING you said during this lesson!"

I heard both Slytherins and Gryffindors loudly gasping behind me. I could only guess that this apparently was the first time in history of Hogwarts when a first year student dared to stand up against Severus Snape.

Even if I was Slytherin, Snape's house student, his look clearly said that my name just went into his personal black-list. Strange enough, it did not bothered me as much as one could expect. I was determined to defend my friends no matter how many house points it would cost me.

It was no surprise that Snape looked somewhat pleased for having chance to take more points off.

"I can't believe it! We just lost _thirty _points because you stood up against our own House Head to defend one filthy Gryffindor!" Malfoy yelled at me in clear disgust, when we returned in Slytherin common room – Potions was the last one in our studies list today. "You are the worst Slytherin of all times!"

"Snape acted unfair and mean!" I fell down on black leather couch, shooting a glare to Malfoy. "So why don't you do a great favour to whole mankind and shut up!"

Malfoy huffed and turned his back on me, walking away with both his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. I vaguely heard how he kept on complaining about me to anyone who was ready to listen. Stupid boy. My instincts were right about setting dislike toward the blonde back then in train. He was a pain in ass, arrogant and snobbish, always bragging about his father who, as far as I know, was a big ace in Ministry.

To be honest, Malfoy's childish rambling was the last thing to worry me. It was Snape and his attitude to give me a good reason for contemplation. He acted as if he had some personal reason to dislike Harry. All those glares in Sorting Ceremony and today while during the whole potion lesson, how he took the points away, his snarky comments – it all seemed kinda odd. Was that just because Harry was a Gryffindor?

But, then again, there were other Gryffindors too, like Hermione Granger who seemed to be unable to keep her hand down whenever the teacher asked a question. I would have taken points away for that alone. She was a little, annoying show-off. However Snape absolutely ignored her and instead went after Harry's throat. In a figurative meaning, of course.

As for my own behaviour in Potions – I had no idea what got on me. Normally I tried not to attract attention. I was used to be like a little mouse, unnoticed by anyone, I never stood out of crowd. But since I came here, I felt a strange fighting spirit awakening within me. It gave me courage, even audacity. Never before I dared to speak up against teacher.

My internal musing was abruptly interrupted by appearance of Marcus Flint, the boy who spoke to me in the first evening. He unceremonously pushed my feet off the couch to sit down. I frowned and sat up straight, hoping to avoid any further contact, but Flint inched closer with a serious frown on his face.

"Bella, I want to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" I tried to stick to my manners, hard as it was.

"About your behaviour today."

"If you think I'm going to apologize, don't waste your breath. I will apologize to Severus Snape in the day when hell freezes over."

Flint sighed. "Bella, it's obvious you don't realize what is this place."

"Oh, and you'll be the one to enlighten me, am I correct?" The sarcasm in my voice was obvious.

"Someone should do it, but not me. Professor Snape wants to see you in his office right away. I just wanted to take opportunity and give you an earlier warning. Bella, show him respect."

"I respect those who deserves it."

Flint sighed and moved an inch closer, glancing around to make sure we are not being eavesdropped.

"Bella, we support each other in this house, but you must remember that you can truly rely only on yourself. It's unwritten Slytherin house rule. You seem to be nice girl, brave and quite smart. Just hear a good advice – Snape does respect the courage, but don't push your luck too far. Don't challenge him without reason, okay?"

I frowned, but secretly admitted it was good advice. Maybe not all Slytherins were like Malfoy. "You said, Snape wants to see me? Can you show me the way to his office?" It was a small offer of truce.

Flint agreed to escort me. We walked out of common room and along the large, dark corridor until reached the last door by the end of it. Flint wordlessly motioned to go forward.

I knocked and upon Snape's sharp "Enter!" I pushed down the handle and entered his office. The room a bit which was even gloomer than Potions classroom. Weak flame flickered in stone fireplace, along the wall were many shelves, full of flasks and bottles with strange creatures, floating in transparent liquids. The whole image was scary. And the room was even more chiller than the rest of dungeons.

Snape sat at his table, writing something down on parchment. When I walked in, he did not even bothered to lift his head.

"Sit down, Miss Swan." Snape pointed at chair next to fireplace.

I crossed the room and sat in wooden chair, descretly rubbing my palms together, trying to keep them warm. Snape put his quill away, rolled the parchment, put it aside and crossed his fingers, resting his chin on them. His eyes scrutinized me for a moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he slowly drawled in syllabies. "Well, well, how extraordinary, isn't it? The Muggle-born sorted in Slytherin. It happens very rarely, I must say, almost never."

When Snape abruptly stood up and approached me, I involuntarily jerked back. Not in fear, no, it was something else – irrational sensation, caused by his close proximity. His black eyes bored into mine as if trying to see my soul.

Suddenly I felt a strange pressure, as if something tried to break into my skull, but it was gone as soon as came when Snape blinked and turned his look away. Before I could realize what just happened, Potions Master strode back to his desk and sat down, black robes fluttering in air as he did.

"I will speak shortly. The kind of behaviour that you demonstrated today is not acceptable in my lessons. I will not tolerate this kind of attitude from anyone, especially from someone who will be of age by the wizarding laws in matter of days."

Snape did not raised his voice, his face remained calm and emotionless, but each word embraced me within an icy grip. It was already cold enough in dungeons, but his speech nearly caused my teeth to chatter. I did not wanted to show him how much scared I was. Trying to conceal my fear under mask of indifference, I decided to try to make civilized, casual conversation.

"Professor, you just said I'm nearly of age. Maybe we could discuss it in adult manner, then?"

Snape's mouth twisted in grin. Not very good beginning, but at least he did not turned my offer down right away. "Alright, Miss Swan, let's discuss it. Why don't you start first, then?"

I shifted in seat to get more comfortably. "Sir, look at today's events from my point of view. It was our first, very first potion lesson. None of us had a clue about how and what to do. We only followed instructions, written on board. Anyone could make the same mistake Neville did."

"Potion making is very dangerous branch of magic. Even the slighest mistake can be lethal or lead to irreversible consequences. My job is to teach you and the others how to avoid such mistakes. Most students are not capable to understand the importance of following the instructions with the most accuracy."

"Just like in chemistry," I murmured. From this point of view I could not disagree with Snape.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's a Muggle science, kind of similar to potions. Mix up something incorrectly and consequences are unpredictable. Of course, all depends on what ingredients you're mixing..."

"I know what chemistry is," Snape raised his hand, interrupting my explanations. "In spite of what you might think, not all wizards are oblivious to Muggle world. The difference between chemistry and potions is that potions are taken internally which, as I already mentioned, might end up with user's death or severe physical damage if the potion has been brewed wrong."

"You're absolutely right," I honestly admitted, then added. "However, you can't quite expect everyone to be genius in very first day, sir. It's why we all are here, in this school, aren't we? So we could learn to do the right thing. Sometimes one must make mistake to gain the result."

Snape grumbled something under his nose. My arguments were logical and well-based, I was certain of it. But, of course, being the teacher, Snape could object to anything. That much I knew about him – Snape rarely was fair. The Slytherins were exceptions, including me – theoretically, at least. However defending Gryffindor house student could very likely expell me from Snape's favourite students list.

"I would feel more than satisfied if students would take the subjects with a proper dignity. Unfortunately their attitude keep on growing more careless. With each passing year I'm forced to decrease my expectations in students. My hope to have at least one more or less competent student in my class is slowly dissolving."

"The knowledge comes along with learning. It takes time. And who knows, maybe by the end of this year someone will live up to your expectations."

Snape glared at me with a mix of surprise and dislike which could be explained only by disappointment of losing chance to lecture me further. "It does not excuse your actions. This time I will let you get away without detention, but I'm warning you, Miss Swan – another cheek like this one and you will be expelled from Hogwarts. I'll personally see to it! You can go back to common room!"

His voice clearly noted there was no room for further arguments. And I knew when the battle was lost. However, at the door I paused, remembering something, and glanced back at Snape, who went back to grading papers.

"Professor? Is there some personal reason for you to dislike Harry?"

"Sorry?"

I shrugged. "I just couldn't help but notice that there are others, more annoying first year students, but you choosed to put a blame on Harry, who is very quiet and well-behaved kid, by the way."

"Get out, Miss Swan!" Snape hissed, pointing at door.

I pursed my lips, but did as he said anyway. For one thing I knew that I irritated Severus Snape enough for one day. While walking back to common room, I thought a bit of today and came to conclusion that even if my behaviour indeed was terrible and there was no real excuse for speaking to teacher in such respectless manner, I also knew that if I had to live this day over again, I would not act differently.

Above all that I decided to keep a close eye on Severus Snape. There was something strange about this man with billowing black robes and black, cold eyes. Something I could not quite put my finger on. And I was determined to find out what it was.


	6. Halloween

**Chapter 6 – Halloween **

As the time passed by, I noticed quite strange thing in Snape's attitude towards me. Whenever he got a chance, he stared deeply in my eyes and after a moment he looked confused, yet he said nothing, simply turned and stalked away. And everytime he did that, I felt the same strange pressure in my head.

When I mentioned it to Harry, he confessed that the way how Snape sometimes stare at him gives an impression as if Snape could read his mind. I wondered what if Harry was right and Snape could actually pry into people's minds. What if he could read my thoughts whenever he liked? Maybe that was where the weird pressure came from as he stared at me?

At any normal circumstances it would have piqued my curiousity and I would undoubtly questioned him if he actually _can _read my thoughts if not for one thing.

It was totally impossible to speak with Snape outside of Potions class. Even when I caught him staring at me and advanced at him, Potions Master vanished so quickly I failed to notice in which direction he went. But, when we were in Potions, Snape simply pretended I do not exist. Not that I mind it much. It was kind of easier to work on potions when he was not peering over my shoulder. His attitude toward Harry had no improvements, but as long as he kept himself in line, I said nothing.

Maybe I was slowly losing my mind because of living in this place for too long and that what I felt towards Professor Snape was nothing but first sign of insanity, but in spite of what the senior students constantly told me, in spite of what the first years were thinking about him, I could not force myself to fear Snape. His presence caused in me mostly irritation which mixed with some other, unknown feeling. It made me feel uneasy in his presence, and I often wondered if he had noticed it.

Since my arrival, I wrote only one letter to Charlie, elusively telling about studies (never before had I write such lies – he thought I was studying biology, after all) and life in Scotland as such. Amy took the letter to the nearest wizarding town, Hogsmeade, where wizards, working in the post office, made sure the letter is sent to Forks in Muggle way.

My thoughts about magic had not changed, though. It only got worse with each passing day. I feared to get used too much to this place and to what we learned here, because I knew that if I will let it grow on me it will only be harder to let go later. Even before the school year begin, I promised myself that as soon as those seven years will be over, I will not ever take the wand in hand again and forget everything about this place like a bad dream.

However one thing I did not expected at all – I did not even dreamed that very soon I will be forced to change my mind.

It happened in final day of October, in Halloween. The feast had just started, when suddenly Professor Quirrell, the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts, bursted in, yelling something about the troll in dungeons. Everyone went to panic, but Headmaster was able to regain control and give orders to Prefects to lead the students away to their common rooms.

I slowly moved out of Great Hall along with other Slytherins, when the first year Gryffindors passed by our group. Suddenly I overheard Harry telling Ron that Hermione does not know about the troll, because she sort of locked herself up in girl lavatory.

Only then I realized that I really did not recalled seeing Hermione's bushy hair at Gryffindor table this evening. When both boys sneaked away from the others, I waited for an opportunity when sixth year Hufflepuffs were passing by to slip away. I turned around the corner and runned along the corridor where I last spotted Harry and Ron.

They were nowhere to seen. There was one girl lavatory close which I decided to check first. I was halfway down the corrider when suddenly I heard a furtive steps. I squeezed against the wall and into the shadows to hide from the unknown person – the last thing I needed was to be caught after the Headmaster gave a strict order for everyone to return to their dormitories.

It was a surprise to see familiar black robes fluttering down the hallway and vanishing behind the corner. What the hell Snape was doing here? I thought the troll was in dungeons, but from the direction he took it rather seemed he was going to upper floors.

"He's going to fourth floor," I heard Harry's whisper. The boys were hiding behind a huge griffon statue only a few feet away. So they had noticed Snape as well.

"Pst, guys!" I quietly called out. "Come out, the air is clear!"

"Bella?" Harry came out of their hiding and sighed in relief.

"I heard that you're going after Hermione and decided to back you up."

"She doesn't know about the troll," Ron explained. "Neville said she's been sitting in lavatory the whole afternoon, crying. Oh, and did you saw Snape?"

"He should be in dungeons with the others, searching for troll," Harry added.

"I know, I saw him too," I looked around. "It is kind of weird, but – look, why don't we go and fetch Hermione first? We can worry about Snape's mysterious sidewalks later, deal?"

Harry and Ron had no objections to that. However, as soon as we reached the next hallway, we smelled at first and then saw the troll. My thoughts were focused on finding Hermione before anyone run on us, so it kind of kept me from passing out upon seeing the giant creature. The smell alone was bad enough, like rotten meat or worn out socks.

I held my breath, watching how troll moved along the corridor, dragging a huge club behind. It was big and heavy enough to smash any of us within a heartbeat. Just when I thought it cannot get worse, it did. The troll decided to enter the first door he saw – and it was girl lavatory. Due to the high-pitched scream it was the same lavatory with Hermione inside.

Without a second thought we all sprung into action. Harry and Ron threw pieces of crashed sinks at the troll, destracting the creature, while I slipped past and reached Hermione. Poor girl trembled like a leaf, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to shield her with my own body. Meanwhile Harry somehow managed to jump on troll's neck. His wand stuck into troll's nostril, angering the creature.

Seeing that, I froze in shock. What the hell that kid was thinking? No wonder he was sorted into Gryffindor, the House of Brave. I, for one, do not have a courage to jump on twelve feet large mountain troll and use it as riding horse.

"Bella, Ron, do something!" Harry yelled, when troll suddenly grabbed his ankle, pulled him down and suspended upside down in air, trying to hit the boy with its huge club. "Anything!"

Hermione whispered instructions of levitation spell we learned earlier today. I tried to get into a better position to cast a spell, but Ron was faster. One quick levitation spell – excellently performed, mind to say – and troll got hit by its own club which levitated above his head, then crashed down with a mighty force. The troll fell on floor with a loud thud.

We all sighed in relief. I checked Hermione to see if she was hurt. Thankfully she was only a bit shaken up. Of course, the teachers had heard the battle sound and soon arrived. Professor Quirrell nearly passed out at the sight of fallen troll, while McGonagall looked about to rip our heads off. Never before had I seen her so angry.

I was shocked when Hermione Granger, Miss Never-Break-Any-School-Rules, suddenly came forward and claimed that we actually saved her life, because she was reckless enough to go and try to fight the troll all by herself. Well, we _did_ saved her, but the rest of it was a blatant lie.

While Hermione spoke, my eyes spotted Professor Snape who stood behind McGonagall. He briefly glanced at me, then turned his eyes away. That was kind of odd for someone who usually took every chance to glare at me. This new attitude piqued my curiousity, but then I got distraught when McGonagall dismissed Hermione, taking five points from Gryffindor for her reckless action.

If only she knew the truth.

Then professor McGonagall gave five points to each one of us and dismissed us. Harry and Ron walked out of lavatory, but before I left, I couldn't help but notice Snape wincing as if in pain, when he stepped aside.

Later, when I was in bed and lights were out, for the first time I realized that I must overcome my dislike to magic unless I wanted to live through another situation like today, when Hermione was in danger, but I wasn't able to help her, because I paid not enought attention to what we learned in lessons. I did listened and memorized the spells, but never before I cared if I performed them successfully or not.

This night's events forced me to change my mind. Before closing my eyes, I swore to myself to learn everything with the outmost caution from now on, so finding myself in danger next time, I would know what to do.

In the next morning I went straight to the library and found a couple of spell books, meant for older students. Some of those spells were in N.E.W.T. level, however I secretly copied detailed instructions in my personal journal which I kept since the very first day. There was a lot of useful stuff I could practice for the future to protect my friends if not for anything else.

Much like Hermione, I also had memorized all school books we had in first year. She was very clever and bright girl for her age. At some point she was even smarter than I was. We both were so called Muggle-borns which allowed us to talk about things unfamiliar to wizarding world, yet well known to two of us. It was good to have her around.

Of course, it was also another reason for the rest of Slytherins to sneer at me. Most of them simply ignored me as if I was nothing but an empty space which was not so bad at all, but then there were some like Malfoy who openly showed their hate and disapprovment.

"One day they will decide to pick at you for hanging around with Gryffindors," Hermione murmured quietly one evening, when we both spent the late Saturday's afternoon in library.

This was one of those times when there were only two of us, because Harry and Ron were out for Quidditch practises. Personally I was not very fond of flying, not to mention flying on broom which seemed very unsafe transport, so I refused to go for tryouts no matter how Flint, the captain of Slytherin team, tried to persuade me at the start of term.

"You don't expect me to turn my back on all of you just to please those kiss-butts, do you?" I whispered back, flipped the page and continued to read about Patronus Charm. It was very intriguing one, especially because it was meant to drive away such creatures like Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. If I ever was going to even get near that place – hopefully that will never happen – it would not hurt to be prepared. A quick wand movement copied each and every word into my journal I kept under table in my lap – in case if my ministrations were not allowed legally.

"I'm just saying you can get in trouble," Hermione shrugged.

"What trouble, Hermione? Like losing points? Tell you what, the more house points I lose, the bigger chances for Gryffindor to win the School Cup, if that's what you worry about."

"I'm talking about Professor Snape," Hermione glanced around to make sure we are alone, then she leaned closer and conspirationally whispered, "Have you noticed how he's glaring at you? I heard he's always supporting the students from his own house, but – "

"– he behaves as if I'm annoying Gryffindor instead, right?" I grinned. "Well, serves him right!"

"You're not very fond of him, are you?"

"Now that's an understatement."

Hermione frowned. "But – Bella, he's your House Head, isn't he?"

"Aha, head without brains."

"I'm just trying to understand you. You're not like the rest of Slytherins. They all respect Professor Snape, but you – you don't!"

"What, now it's a bad thing?"

"No, but – "

"Then just let it go. And, speaking about my attitude to Snape, it wouldn't hurt for him to start earning that respect. I'm not going to live up to anyone's expectations, professor or student."

Thankfully, Hermione had nothing to answer on that, and we continued our studying in companionable silence, until Madam Pince turned the lights off and ushered us out. I walked back to the dungeons in no rush, hoping that the common room would be empty by the time I got there. I wanted to do another little practice with one particular charm – Disillusionment Charm which could make me invisible. Ever since I came across this spell, I secretly practiced in girl lavatories or Slytherin common room, after everyone went to sleep. So far I managed to get myself only slightly transparent.

I whispered the password to the cold stone wall and quietly slid inside through the opening to get into the common room. Like I hoped, it was completely deserted, only a weak flames flickered in fireplace.

The black leather couch was at my full disposable. I laid out all notes I had been copying in library and carefully read them at least twice to make sure I missed nothing important. The wand motion was simple, but non-verbal spell still caused problems. I sighed, raised my wand and concentrated, thinking hard about the spell.

The wand motion included touching my head to cast the Disillusionment upon myself. Description said the caster must feel a sensation of cold water running down my body if the spell is performed correctly. As for now I could feel only lukewarm sensation. I tried again and again, until suddenly felt that "water" is getting cooler. The more I emptied my mind of everything else but the spell, the colder it got.

Finally I was tired and decided to try just one last time before going to bed. I raised the wand, closed my eyes and tapped the wand against my head. In an instant I felt as if an icy cold water had just poured down my body. I opened my eyes to check the result, when suddenly the door opened and three boys strode in through the passage of stone wall.

"Just wait when I get back on that Weasley," Malfoy clenched his fists, while Crabbe and Goyle only nodded in agreement. "Which idiot assigned him as prefect, anyway?"

Ha, looks like Malfoy had met Ron's brother, Percy, who was Gryffindor prefect – rather pompous and strict one, if I may be so bold. He never missed a chance to show off his status, especially to the first years. Obviously Malfoy just got scolded for being outside of dormitory after curfew.

As they walked closer, I froze, bracing myself for inevitable strifle that would happen as soon as they will see me, but it never came. Malfoy and his buddies simply strode past me, without even a single glance in my direction. I waved my arms vigorously to get their attention, but in vain. All three continued their way and vanished behind the door that led to the boys dormitory.

They could not see me!

I quickly looked down on myself. My body had took a colour and shape of chair that stood behind myself. I was not invisible, rather turned into human-like chameleon. After a moment of hesitation, I tapped on my head again, this time the "water" was pleasantly warm as I became normally visible again. Several times casting Disillusionment on and off, I finally sat down on couch and tried to stiffle laughter.

I did it! After two weeks of intense practicing (very irregular, since I had to search for a safe place, and there was not so many options) I finally mastered the spell without any asistance from aside. I could bet no one of first years had ever managed to gain such success. In relief and joy I wanted to laugh out loud. There, one down, many more to go, I thought.

Maybe the magic was not so bad at all.


	7. The Quidditch

**Chapter 7 – Quidditch **

Today was the first Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin teams.

To be honest, I've never been interested in sports, much to Charlie's disappointment. He could spend hours by watching various games on TV. I used to sit on a couch with him, pretending to watch, but most of times I read a book, while commentator's voice served as a neutral background.

The Quidditch, however, was something new. I was dying to see it. The game itself promised to be another test for my nerves – Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin team. I already had decided to hang around with Gryffindor fans, so my 'popularity' among my own housemates most likely was going to be crashed down in pieces and dust.

In the morning, at breakfast, I noticed how nervous Harry looked. I quickly finished my toast and coffee (enormous thanks to Weasley twins who sneak into the kitchen occasionally and, during one of their tours, convinced elves to add coffee especially for me when I complained once about lack of coffeine). Harry really looked like he could use a bit more friendly support.

I was about to stood up, when Snape appeared in hall. He walked between the long tables and paused at Harry, said something and then went on toward High Table to join the rest of staff. I noticed that he was limping, seriously.

I paused a bit and watched Snape until he sat down at staff table, picked up the fork and started to eat. He did not looked around so I could watch him without being caught. He seemed a bit paler than usual as if he lacked a good sleep, barely visible crease appeared in his forehead as he moved his leg into more comfortable position. Snape obviously was in pain, but how did he managed to hurt himself like this – and why did he never went to hospital wing which any other person would have done in similar situation? The only answer was – whatever happened, Snape did not wanted anyone to know about it.

My thoughts returned to Harry as I spotted the Slytherin team coming for breakfast, already dressed up in their forms. Not really wanting to stay at my own house table longer than necessary, I stood up and casually walked over to Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry," I settled down next to Ron. "Ready for the big game?"

"Guess so," Harry gave me a strained smile.

"Hey, don't you worry," I reached past Ron and patted on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you're gonna wipe the ground with them," I nodded toward Slytherin team players who were glaring at us.

"They won't be happy if you will stand with us," Hermione shook her head.

"Tell me about it. Just look at them," I grinned. "If looks could kill, I surely would be dead a thousand times over by now. Speaking of that, did you got what I asked?"

"Yes, there it is," Hermione pulled folded scarf in Gryffindor colours from under her robes and handed to me. "Are you sure you want to put this on?"

"Oh, I love to irritate Slytherins. In fact, why not start right away?"

To empathize my words, I stood up, turned towards Slytherin table and did quite a show of putting the scarf around my neck, causing a wave of angry hissing and impolite gestures in my direction, while some other students from the rest of three houses, mostly Gryffindors, congratulated my actions with wolf-whistles and upraised thumbs.

I slightly bowed, grinning wickedly, then sat back down. A quick sideways glance to High Table confirmed that Snape was too engrossed in conversation with Quirrell. "By the way, any ideas what's wrong with Snape?"

"What's wrong? Better ask, what is right about him," Ron snorted.

"I'm serious, Ron. He's limping."

"Whatever it is, I hope it hurts," Ron murmured, hopefully out of Hermione's hearing range.

"No, really, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

Harry glanced at Snape, who right now was munching his toast, then he leaned closer to me. "It happened in Halloween night. I saw it. His pants were torn and bloody. I think he tried to get past the dog."

"What dog?" I frowned. The only dog I have seen in Hogwarts belonged to Hagrid. It was a huge mastif, named Fang. And it was one of most lovely and harmless dogs I have ever seen.

Hermione moved to sit on my other side. She lowered her voice to a conspirative whisper and told me how they discovered a huge, three-headed dog in fourth floor which was actually locked so no one could enter it. I listened carefully while she whispered her presumptions that the dog apparently guards something as she spotted a manhole under its feet.

She never ceased to amaze me. No, seriously – who would ever choose to look at monster's feet rather than head? Only the one Hermione Granger.

It was Ron who reminded us it was time to go if we wanted to get the best seats. The Gryffindor team already gathered together and, after receiving another round of encouraging pats from all three of us, Harry joined them.

As I followed Ron and Hermione, I took another glance to High Table and almost bumped on Snape who overtook us. Our eyes met for a second, then his stern gaze slid down to the Gryffindor scarf around my neck. For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me to go and take it off or change it for Slytherin-coloured one, but Snape quickly looked away instead and barked for us to move out of his way.

Something in his stance made my guts roll uneasy. He had determined and gloom look on his face – as if he was up to something. A cold shiver run across my spine. For a second I hesitated, almost giving into sudden wish to follow him to see what he got up his sleeve.

"Bella, come on! The game will begin in two minutes!" Ron's excited voice called me back into present.

With a little effort I pushed Snape's strange behaviour into the furthest corner of my mind for later time and quickly followed my friends to watch the first Quidditch match in my life.

"Another ten points to Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced the current score into speaker.

Some Gryffindors behind me cursed. I clenched my fists, standing on their stadium side along with Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. The opposite side, of course, were cheering and applauding for their team.

"They're throwing the ball in empty hoops!" I growled. "It's not fair!"

"Slytherins never play fair," Ron shrugged. "I hope Harry will catch the Snitch fast or else we're doomed."

I dropped my head in hands to avoid looking at my housemates as they continued their dirty game, taking every opportunity when Madam Hooch was not looking their way to cheat and use forbidden moves against Gryffindors. It was clear that they did had no honour.

Since I refused to look up, I failed to notice the moment when something went terribly wrong. Only when the others gasped, some even screamed in fear, I looked up out of mere curiousity, hoping to see some of Slytherins kicked out of game. My eyes widened in horror when I saw what caused their panic.

Harry had suspended in air with one hand clutching his broom. He tried to get back on it, but the broom swung and jerked, making any attempt hopeless. My guts froze in horror while my brains chaotically tried to remember some useful spell that might neutralize whatever wrong was with Harry's broom.

"I thought so!" Hermione gasped, overlooking the crowd with binocular. "It's Snape! Take a look!" she thrusted binocular into Ron's hands. "He's obviously jinxing the broom!"

Why did she blamed Snape who sat in one of boxes across the pitch was beyond me. I gave in to curiousity and took a binocular to take a closer look at Snape. He sat in the center of the box, eyes fixed at Harry but his lips moved fast. Hermione was right, it _did_ looked like jinxing, but why would he do such a thing?

"What are we going to do?" Ron moaned.

"I know what to do," with that Hermione turned and pushed through the crowd. It took me a second to make decision.

I run fast, but Hermione had a good head start. Before I reached the box and started to dash upstairs, she was already out of my sight. When I finally caught up with her, she had crawled under the seats and moved to where Snape was sitting. With a quick flick of her wand and whispered incantation Hermione set his cloak on fire.

I had to stiffle a scream. The main thing she had to do was break the eye connection which she did, however – evil and snarky as Snape was, I did not wished any serious harm to him. Thankfully those sitting next to him quickly noticed that the black haired man is on fire. I watched, shocked and scared, how Snape vigorously stamped his cloak edge to destroy the flames.

Hermione returned and noticed me. "Bella?" she whispered. "Come on, we have to see if Harry is fine now."

I blankly stared forward while Hermione led me a few steps lower from where we could see the players. Harry did managed to climb back on his broom – Hermione's distraction had worked. Now he shot across the field, balancing on Nimbus like a surfer, one hand outstretched. I could tell he was trying to grab Snitch which was too small to see it from here. Both Hermione and I crossed our fingers.

Harry fell off his broom, rolled around and unsteadily stood up. We both held our breaths watched along with entire stadium as Harry choked a few times and then spat something out of his mouth. He stared at his palms for a moment, then raised his hand up in the air for everyone to see the golden Snitch which glistered in sunlight.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan shouted in rupor as his voice nearly overwhelmed the cheers from Gryffindor fans – including Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Only Slytherins looked disgusted for their team loss. From here I could see Malfoy's blond head as he dropped his head in hands, shaking it slightly. It was easy to understand since he was among those who thought that Harry as Seeker would undoubtly fail due to his lack of practice and age.

When the game was over and people slowly exited the stadium, Hermione rushed away to celebrate along with the others and congratulate Harry and Ron. She did not even notice I had Disillusioned myself to follow Snape. Why, I had no idea, it was spontaneous decision, based on rather instincts than logic mind. However, when the box was empty (Snape was the last one to make exit), I spotted Dumbledore standing in the distance. Snape resolutely strode toward Headmaster.

"Minerva already told me what happened," Dumbledore quietly murmured as if not wanting for anyone to eavesdrop. "I owe you thanks, Severus."

I barely stiffed a shout of anger and shock. For a second I was certain to misheard the Headmaster's words. Snape just tried to jinx Harry's broom and Dumbledore thanked him for _that_? It did not seemed right. Okay, Snape never stroke me as nice person, but Dumbledore? I thought of him as kind, compassionate and rightful man, and now this new revelation chilled my bones. How could I so terribly wrong?

"I did everything in my power," Snape answered just as quietly, "but it was close. Too close. My attempts nearly failed."

They slowly walked towards the castle. I followed, trying not to get too close, yet remaining within the hearing range.

"So, what exactly happened?" Dumbledore sounded slightly curious, his eyes sparked.

"Someone set my cloak on fire. It distracted me, but fortunately it also distracted him and no further harm was done."

"Interesting, very interesting," Dumbledore's lips twitched. "And you did not see who cast the spell?"

Snape looked angry and slightly disappointed. "No, my attention was focused on the boy first, then I was busy with extinguishing the flames before the entire box was caught in fire."

Now that was a slight exaggaration. The only one caught in fire was Snape himself. The flames were neither big, nor fast enough spreading to cause any serious damage.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped and turned around, briefly letting his gaze sweep around the lawn behind him and Snape. His ice blue eyes found the spot where I was standing – I paused on my track as soon as both professors did to not get too close. I stood still, subconsciously holding my breath while Dumbledore frowned slightly, his piercing eyes behind half moon shaped glasses seemingly looking directly at me. The intensity of his gaze made me uncomfortable as if he could actually see me standing few feet away.

Then a terrible idea crossed my mind. What if something had gone wrong with the spell and Dumbledore _could_ see me? I quickly checked myself. No, everything was just fine, I was still invisible. Then why he kept on staring?

"Something wrong, Headmaster?" Snape frowned,

"No, Severus, I thought I lost my pack of lemon drops," Dumbledore pulled a small, yellow pack of his robes pocket. "Obviously it just fell so deep into pocket, I failed to find it. Speaking about failures, how it's going with Miss Swan? Have you been able to get something?"

Now Snape looked really irritated. "Nothing. I tried numerous times, but still the same result. She's blocking me. So far I was unable to tell whether she's doing it purposedly or if it's a natural talent."

"Could it be a bit of both?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not very likely. Perhaps she is more familiar with magic than we think."

"I don't think so, Severus. Until the day she accidently used the Shield Charm wandlessly, she had no idea of her abilities. You should have seen her face when I performed a small magic in front of her eyes. Poor girl nearly fainted in fear."

"We cannot be sure of it, since there is no way to find out what she is thinking about."

"It is an extraordinary talent, assuming that it's coming by nature. Maybe we should let the things unfold in time being," Dumbledore once again swept his gaze over me and almost imperceptibly winked. "Keep an eye on our young man, would you?"

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Snape alone. I waited until the Potions Master followed him, black coat flapping around his ankles in the wind, and only then I dared to move. Their conversation left me confused, especially when it concerned me.

So far I could tell that Harry's suspicions about Snape and his ability to read minds was correct. So, Snape had _tried _to read mine, unsuccessfully, from what I heard, but what could he possibly mean by saying that I was blocking him? I most certainly did not recall blocking anyone at any rate.

And one more thing – who was that young man to whom Snape was supposed to keep his eye on? Were they talking about Harry?

A chill wind breeze hit my face, and I shivered. I pulled my robes tighter around my chest and removed Disillusionment, hurrying back to the castle, longing for warmth and maybe a nice, hot tea, while my mind still tried to wrap around the things I heard.

As I entered the Great Hall, I spotted Harry and his friends who were on their way to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate the victory. I almost called out for them to stop, but then changed my mind. what could I possibly tell them? I had no actual proof that Snape and Dumbledore planned something against Harry.

I did not know what they were up to, but I decided to keep my own eyes open. If they were going to mess around my friends, they apparently had no idea what hit them.


	8. The Patronus Charm

**Chapter 8 – Patronus Charm**

Back in home I had my hands full of house chores – laundry, cleaning, cooking (mom rarely went into kitchen, she was rather awful cook). In Hogwarts these small chores were done by house elves, nice creatures whose only joy in life was serving. Kind of odd way of thinking, but that's just the way they were.

Anyway, it left me a plenty of free time which I used productively – in library. In spite of harsh features and stern looks, Madam Pince was very helpful librarian. She led me to the sections I was looking for and even allowed me to take a lot of books to the dorm, where I read them for hours.

Even if I lacked any interest about three-headed monster dog and the mysterious thing it guarded, I still joined the search of Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid (the huge man whom I spotted in Diagon Alley as he bought the owl and who turned out to be a good friend of Harry) accidentally let a slip of this name when my friends mentioned their encounter with Fluffy – I was shocked to hear that such monster had a name. Since Hagrid refused to tell anything more, it was up to us if we wanted to find out what the dog was guarding.

Neither of them had a patience enough, apart from Hermione, to read as many books as I did in attempt to track down who the hell was that guy. So far, without any success, though. When the winter holiday began, I was one of those students to remain here, in Hogwarts, which meant I had more time for searching now that there were no homeworks to do.

Today, however, was Christmas. In the morning I woke up to find a small pile of presents at my bed-foot. On the top I found a present from Charlie – the newest edition of Jane Austin collected works (I suspected that Renee gave him a tip). Another two packs contained various sweets from Harry and Ron, but Hermione's gift was a set of notebooks with black leather covering. Finally I opened the last package which contained a pack of homemade chocholate biscuits and thick woolen jumper in nut-brown colour. It was hand-made, very warm and soft. There was a note attached with a Christmas greeting from Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother.

The simple gesture filled my heart with a warmth and longing for home. I knew that back in Forks I would spend this day with Charlie, eating a small feast and perhaps watching TV, but he was my dad, my family, and I almost regretted decision to remain here for holidays.

I blinked the tears away and got up to pay a visit to the bathroom and get dressed in my new jumper. I wondered if Ron had told his mom that I was sorted in Slytherin. If so, than this gift was very thoughtful, considering that dungeons were always cold. Even Slytherin rooms were quite chill in spite of many fireplaces.

There were not so many people left in school for Christmas. For my greatest pleasure, Malfoy and his bodyguards were among those who went home. The Great Hall was silent due to small amount of students, the tables nearly empty. And mind to say, I did not once sat with remaining Slytherins, instead hanging around with Harry and Ron (Hermione went home for holidays) at Gryffindor table.

"Merry Christmas!" I caught up with my friends on the way to the Great Hall. "Thank you for gifts! And, Ron, be so kind and give your mom the best regards! I was really surprised to receive a present from her."

"I'll tell her that," Ron smiled. "I see that you also got a Weasley jumper. Just like Harry and my brothers," he indicated at similar sweaters they both were wearing – Harry wore emerald green jumper, but Ron had chestnut coloured one.

"It's warm and nice. And it suits my eyes, doesn't it?" I raised my chin high and skittishly fluttered my eyelashes like a Hollywood star from sixties while Harry and Ron laughed.

"Having fun, Miss Swan?" a cold voice interrupted our moment of fun.

We turned to find ourselves face to face with Professor Snape who had emerged from the dungeons. He looked like a vampire more than ever, dark circles under his eyes clearly visible in daylight, contrasting with his pale skin.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Snape!" I decided to be nice and not to fight with him, at least not today. The Christmas was a time of peace and forgiving, wasn't it?

Snape's black eyes scrutinized us with a visible discontent, then his gaze turned to me. Immediately the pressure in my head returned, this time I winced from its intensity. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and strode past by as if we were not even there. Harry and Ron looked after him with confusion.

"Blimey, Bella, I don't reckon anyone got him speechless before!" Ron finally gasped. "If any of us had greeted him like this, we'd be in five points minus, no less."

"Maybe no one ever wished him Merry Christmas before," said Harry, as we followed Snape into the Great Hall to join the feast. "Considering his bad temper, I would not be surprised."

"It's kind of sad, don't you think?" I sighed, watching Snape taking his seat next to Dumbledore. "I mean, he's really mean, nobody likes him, and that's why he's lonely. Or perhaps he's mean because he's lonely. Anyway, he's the one person who could do with a friend."

"Yeah, right," Ron snorted. "Let's fetch some flowers, cake and green ribbons to throw a party for Snape."

I frowned. "Have it ever crossed your mind that maybe there is some reason why he's always in such bad mood?"

"Since when do you care?" asked Harry. "I thought you don't like him, do you?"

"He's annoying, mean dungeon's bat," I shrugged. "I guess I feel pity for him, that's all."

"Pity? For Snape?" Ron murmured under his nose, as we sat down and began to eat.

The Christmas feast was splendid. I had a real fun when Fred and George began to blow the wizarding crackers. Each one of them exploded with a canon-like blast and enwarpped the nearest area in thick, blue smoke. When the smoke dissolved, a gift appeared. By the end of feast, I already owned a silver chainlet with a miniatur Hogwarts coat of arms, a witch hat with golden ornates around the edge, and many more interesting things.

Harry and Weasleys spent the rest of day outside, having a snowball fight. I excused myself and went to the library, not being fond of anything cold or wet. Hermione's gift became very useful – apparently she noticed I was running out of space in the old notebook I used for copying the spells and potion instructions and because of that I could not write down a lot of interesting stuff I had found lately. Now I had a chance to catch up with it.

My first success with Disillusionment Charm encouraged me to continue this self-education and search for new spells to learn. In no time I had learned a lot of spells and charms that might be useful someday. By the lunch time one third of first notebook was already full with detailed information about very difficult protection charms. If Percy did not came in to fetch a book and by chance noticed me, I would have missed the lunch.

The day passed and eventually all students retired to their bedrooms. Except for me. It was past curfew, but since I was adult, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to stay outside of dormitory as long as I kept myself away from restricted areas, such as other teachers private chambers, Restricted Section in library, and a couple of classrooms.

The Astronomy tower, however, was one place I could come and go to as I pleased whenever there were no lessons taught by Professor Sinister. And that was where I planned to go now. Tonight was a bit cloudy, so I knew nobody will be there. I quickly changed into the warmer clothes and hurried up the stairs to the highest tower of Hogwarts castle.

Reaching the top, I locked the door magically and lit up my wand with _Lumos_. I wanted to do a little practice of Patronus Charm. The spell was labeled as very difficult one which not every wizard or witch is able to perform, but I was determined to try at least. If performed correctly, an animal had to appear out of my wand or at least silver shield-like light.

I cast a hot air stream from my wand to melt the snow in one of corners. Then another small spell conjured a pillow on which I sat down on a stone floor, legs crossed, and thought for a moment. The spell required concentration on happy memories. There were a few, mostly from the times when my parents were still together. I finally picked up the memories about my tenth birthday.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened.

I tried again with the same result. A bit frustrated, I double checked my notes to make sure I'm doing everything right. Maybe I was too weak in magic to perform such difficult spells. Or maybe this spell took more of a mental power than I thought.

I closed my eyes and thought back at that day. Charlie came to visit us in Pheonix. We went to amusement park and spend the whole day in rollercoasters, eating ice cream and simply having fun. Charlie and Renee together got a silver bracelet with turquoise, made by a local artist in Forks. Renee's idea was the bracelet's design, while Charlie made the order. It was too big for my wrist then, I actually start to wear it only recently, but until then I always carried it along whether in pocket or in bag.

With my free hand touching the bracelet, recalling the past, I lifted my wand once again.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

At first there was nothing again, but then suddenly a silver beam of light appeared at the tip of my wand. It grew bigger and brighter, the wand warmed up in my palm and then the light erupted with an enormous force.

I squeezed my eyes shut to not be blinded. When I opened them again, there was a silver mountain lion standing in front of me. It looked at me, floating a few inches above the ground. My Patronus was so beautiful I could not help but stare at it in awe. I knew it would vanish as soon as my concentration breaks, so I did not lowered my wand not even for an inch.

After a while I finally allowed the silver Patronus to dissolve. It was enough of an experimenting for one night. I put my notes back in bag and laid down, stretching out on hard stone floor, staring up in the sky. The clouds slowly floathed across the skies, at times revealing stars, then covering them again. It was cold out here, but the sight above me made up for small discomfort of freezing.

I recalled starry nights in Arizona, when I used to sneak out of house in the middle of night to walk into desert and watch the skies for hours. Renee never did once caught me. I always brought the blanket along which I spread across the sand to lay down in the middle of absolute nowhere, where were just me and uncountable myrriads of stars above.

How I miss all that.

I was too deep in memories and failed to notice I was not alone anymore. Only when dark shadow came into view, obstructing the sky, I realized that my walking nightmare just had arrived in person.

"Miss Swan, dare I ask what are you doing up there?" Snape's voice was quiet and even kind, but I knew better. He chose to use this tone only when he was rather pissed off, and it meant that trouble was coming with a speed of bladger.

"Watching the skies," I answered. "And you're blocking the sight at the moment, sir."

It was too dark to see his face, but I could very well imagine his scowl.

"You are not allowed to be outside of Slytherin rooms in this hour."

I knew he was deliberately searching for a reason to bicker at me. I almost felt sorry for disappointing him. "Actually, I _am _allowed. I have a permission from Headmaster to stay out after curfew. You can go and ask him if you don't believe me."

There was a moment of silence. I could hear only my own heartbeat and Snape's breathing. He stood motionless, then suddenly he leaned slightly forward. "Miss Swan, are you _lying _on the ground?" His voice sounded a bit surprised.

"Like I said, I was watching the skies. And it's better to see from this position."

Snape's silhouette quickly moved and suddenly a bright light, coming from his wand, enlightened my face. I frowned and raised hands to cover my face.

"By Merlin's pants, get up!" Snape barked. "Even Muggles are well aware that lying on cold ground might end up badly!"

I removed hand from my face and stared at Snape's angry face in confusion. When did the hell froze over? And why I failed to hear about it?

No, I surely misheard him.

Snape, who always repeated that we, students, are nothing but a bunch of dunderheads; Snape whose life goal was to expell as many students as possible (though it never happened before); Snape who cared for no living soul on earth, now suddenly showed care about one of Hogwarts students.

Realizing that I was not about to move, Snape quickly leaned down, grabbed my upper arms and yanked me upwards with a force that drove me straight into his chest as I lost my balance. I had to grasp his robes to avoid falling back down. Our faces were only mere inches apart. I could feel his scent which reminded mix of lilac and peppermint.

Luckily enough I came back to my senses and released his robes as soon as I was certain I can stand surely on my own two feet. In his wand light I could see his face that held a trace of irritation.

"Perhaps your age is what makes you to foolishly think that you have some privilege to speak so boldly with a teacher, but I assure you that such behaviour will not be tolerated in this school. And especially not in my house. If you can't control your temper, perhaps you should think twice before coming to this school in first place?"

My previous determination not to fight with Snape crushed in small pieces. There were only few people who had a talent to drive me out of patience and Snape was one of them. In fact, he broke all records by irritating me in less than five minutes. Usually it took a much longer until I reached the boiling point.

"Do you really think I came here on my own accord?" I pushed him away with all strength, ignoring his angry snarl. "Believe me, if I had a choice, _this _would be the last place I would be. But I had no other option. It was either this or life sentence in Azkaban!"

Snape stood, taken aback. For once he seemed speechless. From his shocked stare I could tell that until this very second he had no idea about the ultimatum I had to face, but it did not much to cease my anger. All my previous loathing toward the magic suddenly resurfaced and Snape was unlucky to be in a wrong place at wrong time, because my wrath poured over his head.

"This – this place shouldn't exist at all. Magic, wizards, witches, all those creatures," I gestured wildly, "it's not normal! By all means, your existance is against all laws of nature! And I don't want to be a part of this! Never wanted to be! I would do anything to get a rid of this magic within me!"

My hands were shaking in anger as I grabbed at my collar as if trying to scratch the magic out of me. "If I could rip out whatever that thing is inside of me that makes me witch, I would tear it out and destroy without a second thought! I had a normal, NORMAL life in, as you call it, the Muggle world. And here I am now, thrown a head first in a world I once considered to be nothing but a childish horror stories!"

Suddenly I felt so weak and exhausted. Ignoring Snape's angry snarl, I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on floor again. It was like a huge dam had broke within my chest, releasing the stream of emotions I carefully kept in check since my arrival to Hogwarts – enormous longing for home and my old life, a terrible sense of being trapped in here with no way out, and the worst part – I could do nothing to change the situation I was into. A wave of helpless grief washed over me. I closed my eyes and finally let the long supressed tears to flow.

"I'm so tired," my voice was barely a whisper. "Why can't I be normal again and go home?"

A cold wind breeze threw my hair into my face, creeping under robes and chilling my bones. I shivered involuntary. Still keeping my eyes shut, I rather felt Snape's moving to sit down beside me. When I suddenly felt his wand touching me, I jerked involuntarily, yet relaxed soon when a wave of pleasant warmth engulfed me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"You will get used to this. Right now your biggest problem is that you're too old."

I cracked one eye open to squint at him. Did he just tried to comfort me?

"Care to explain, Professor?"

"When you're eleven, it's much easier to accept everything unusual. Kids tend to believe in magic and wonders, especially Muggle-borns. When you grow older, this belief fades out. You're too attached to the Muggle world."

"But I don't want to give it up," I practically whined. "It's the place where I come from."

"You don't have to. You just have to accept that there is more than one world and learn how to live in both."

I stared at him through the tears, not quite believing to my own ears. "Who are you and what have you done to Professor Snape?"

Snape blinked a few times. "Sorry?"

"Since when you care?" I sniffed. "Especially after acting up like – "

"Like what?" Snape inclined his head, quirking his eyebrows, then he smirked. "Oh, please, don't be shy. Do you think I don't know how the students are calling me behind my back? So, which you preferred – greasy git or dungeon's bat?"

I shook my head. "I never called you that. I was rather going to say that you acted like a jerk."

"Really, Miss Swan? And that's the best you can come up with?" Snape drawled. "What a pity. And here I almost believed you actually have brain cells."

I sighed. "And here I almost believed you are nice."

To my surprise, Snape quietly chuckled, then he reached inside his frock-coat's pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. "Here, dry your eyes, Miss Swan. As for being nice – while I may be not particulary fond of your choice of friends, you're my student. And I do care about those who are under my responsibility, whatever the others may think."

"Thank you," I sniffed, accepting the piece of silk fabric and drying the tears with it. "Maybe you're not so evil as they think."

Snape smirked. "I would suggest you to not fool yourself. Some things are exactly what they seem to be."

He stood up and held out his hand. I placed my hand into his, Snape's fingers tightly closed around my palm as he pulled me up with no effort. He quickly returned to his previous behaviour as he spoke again. "Tomorrow I will have a word with Headmaster to see if you were telling the truth about permission to ignore the curfew, but now go back to your dormitory, Miss Swan. The the first lesson in the morning will be Potions, and I don't want you to mess up the wrong ingredients, risking to blow up your cauldron, due to the lack of good night sleep."

"Wow, two new emotions in one night! I might pass out," I smiled to soften the effect of half-sarcastic words.

"In that case I must insist on escorting you back to the dungeons myself," said Snape. "To make sure you don't pass out in the middle of corridor."

I had no choice but accept his presence as we walked down the spiral stairs. However, when we reached the Entrance Hall, we saw Filch who sprinted in our direction, panting. Without paying attention on me, he grabbed the Potions Master by sleeve and quietly whispered something to him.

Snape paled and roughly pushed me towards the stairs that led to the dungeons. "Go to common room, Miss Swan! Now!" he ordered, then spun around and darted upstairs with Filch on his heels.

I stood, taken aback. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Had something happened that required immediate Snape's asistance? I almost start to follow, but then remembered what happened in Astronomy tower only a mere minutes ago. For a moment I thought I had a glimpse of Snape's nice, human side.

The handkerchief he gave me still was clutched in my hand. Only now I took a closer look at it. The small piece of fabric kept a part of Snape, his initials _SS_ were on the edge. Maybe he would want it back, maybe not, but the gesture itself was incredibly sweet.

I resolutely turned my back on stairs and went down to return in dormitory as Snape instructed. This was the first time I did not wanted to try and irritate him without a reason. Who knows, maybe there was a chance for me to befriend this untamable dark beast.

Later that night, I first dreamed about Severus Snape.


	9. Philosopher's Stone

**Chapter 9 – Philosopher's Stone **

To say that the past few months were entertaining would be the understatement of the year.

At the end of January we eventually discovered why Fluffy was locked into the fourth floor and what the dog was guarding. After unsuccessful tracking of mysterious Nicholas Flamel, Harry finally found his name on a Chocolate Frog's card. It took a moment for Hermione to find the right book.

I had heard the legends about the Philosopher's Stone as a kid, but now it turned out that such stone truly existed. And it was hidden here, in the castle. My friends were convinced that it was Snape who wants to steal it. When I asked the reason for their suspicions, Harry hesitated at first, then dragged me into an empty classroom.

"After the first Quidditch game I saw him sneaking out of castle and followed."

"And he didn't noticed you?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I was on my broom," said Harry. "He met with Quirrell in Forbidden Forest and questioned him about how to get past the dog."

"So? How does that prove that he wants to steal the Stone?"

"Don't you understand, Bella? You saw him sneaking to the fourth floor in Halloween and how he was limping later! He let the troll in school, then he went to the restricted corridor, but the dog bit him!" Ron eagerly said.

I had to admit that it really seemed suspicious. Though I was not entirely sure that Snape could try to steal something that belongs to Dumbledore, all evidence spoke against him. Could I be wrong about Snape? One thing was clear – that man got me totally confused. Was he good or bad after all?

"Fine, let's keep an eye on him," I suggested. "But we must not tell anyone about this whole thing. First, we're not even supposed to know about the Stone. Second, we don't have enough evidence that Snape really is up to something. And don't look at me like that, Ron, I'm not saying that because I'm Slytherin."

With that our conversation ended. We closely watched Snape, but everything seemed normal as normal it could be for him. In potion lessons he still demonstrated an open loathing for Harry, but otherwise everything was the same as it used to be.

Luckily for us, Hagrid let a slip of another detail – the Stone was protected not only by fluffy. The other teachers did their spells and wizardries, including Snape. Harry and Ron thought that it helped him to figure out how to get past the rest of magical barriers. So far – as we knew – he did not know only what Quirrell did to protect the Stone and, of course, Fluffy.

Lately was a hard time for both Harry and Hermione. They were caught while helping Hagrid to solve a little problem with dragon. How the heck he managed to get a dragon was beyond my imagination. Anyway, Neville and Draco also got themselves involved (one tried to warn them, another set them up) and in the end Gryffindor lost fifty points for each one of them. Of course, fifty points were taken away from Slytherin too. Not that I cared much.

After that our investigation came to an end. Ron still had doubts especially after Harry accidentally heard Quirrell sobbing and pleading in one of empty classrooms, but both Hermione and Harry himself refused to continue the snooping. Until one night something happened that shook our resolve.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco had to spend their dragon detention with Hagrid. They were going into the Forbidden Forest, or so I heard from Filch. When Draco returned, he was pale, shaken and obviously frightened like never before. Of course, as soon as he saw me, sitting in common room all alone, he raised his chin high, scornfully glared at me and marched away to the dormitory.

In next morning I hoped to find my friends before the breakfast to ask what happened, but they were already at Gryffindor table as I entered the Great Hall. We waved greeting to each other, but there was no chance to get a talk without being eavesdropped. I hoped to catch up with them later, but they quickly ate and rushed away to the class before I had a chance to say a word.

"Looks like they obviously decided that you're not good enough to be their friend," Malfoy commented, pushing past me as we walked to the Transfiguration. "I hope that from now on you will choose your friends more accurate, _Isabella_."

"If that was a hint that I should include you in my friend list, then no thanks, I'll pass."

Malfoy continued to throw off similar remarks all day long. The final lesson was Potions. My nerves were already tensed enough, so when he leaned closer to me to whisper another insult, I spun around and spat back. "You know, maybe I would take you seriously if you didn't came back from detention last night with full pants of shit!"

"How dare you, filthy Mudblood?" Malfoy hissed. "Just wait 'till I – "

"Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate language, Miss Swan!" Snape's cold voice interrupted Malfoy. "And five points from you too, Malfoy! If you want to pass exams with at least acceptable grade, I would advise you to pay attention to your cauldron and not to Miss Swan! Last time I checked, I was the Potions Master, not her."

Taken aback, Malfoy pulled a face, yet did as his favourite teacher asked. Snape watched my angry face and trembling hands, as I pulled out the ingredients for a simple Pepper-up potion we had to brew today.

"I believe there something must be done to avoid any more distractions. Miss Swan, move to the seat beside Miss Granger! Now!"

Hmm, it was rather nice from Snape to pair me with one of my Gryffindor friends. Without any objections, I collected my things and moved to the middle of classroom where Hermione sat. She smiled at me warmly, clearly showing that nothing had changed and we are still friends. However, before I could ask anything, Snape began the lesson and there was no time for talk anymore.

Nothing changed as this week passed, but there was a simple reason to it. The exams were coming closer as well, so none of us had much time to do anything else beyond studying and repeating what we already had learned. Some of professors, like Snape and McGonagall practically buried us with homework, so by the time I was finished, I could barely keep my eyes open.

In spite of worries and all trouble, caused by our interest in Philosopher's Sftone, we all managed to pass our exams. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and we just finished our last exam in history of magic. Now there was a whole week ahead before we know the results.

We settled down at the lake, watching the giant squid, while Harry quickly retold the story of what happened the night they served detention – how they split up (Harry and Malfoy with Hagrid's dog, Fang, but Hermione and Neville with Hagrid himself) to find an injured unicorn, how Harry and Malfoy found it dead and witnessed some hooded figure drinking its blood. Harry also retold what he heard from Firenze and what does the centaur's words means.

"Wait, so you're saying that Voldemort is hiding in forest?" I glanced behind at the dark trees that even in daylight appeared terrifying.

"Yes, but he's extremely weak, that's why he needs the Stone to get his powers back."

"But – I don't get one thing. Why he didn't die that night? How it's possible that he's still alive?"

"I don't know. I doubt anyone knows," Harry sighed, gazing across the sunlit water surface and absently rubbing his scar.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Or rather, with your scar?"

"It hurts. It did before, though, but never like this. Ever since that night in forest. It just keeps on getting worse.

"Maybe you should check yourself to Madam Pomfrey?" I advised.

"No, I think it's rather kind of warning."

"Blimey, Harry, cool down! I reckon the Stone is safe as long as Dumbledore is here. And Snape is too afraid of Fluffy, it nearly bit his leg off once," Ron reasoned. "I mean, Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore, he would never tell anyone how to get past the dog, right?"

Suddenly Harry turned pale. He jumped up and dashed off toward Hagrid's hut. After a second of hesitation, we followed, trying to understanding what has gone on him.

A few moments later the mystery of Harry's sudden amuck run was solved. Harry decided to warn the Headmaster, so he went to McGonagall to find out where Dumbledore might be, but she refused to believe that anyone could attempt to steal the Stone. The worst news was that, as it turned out, Professor Dumbledore was not in school – he received an urgent letter from Ministry and left immediately. McGonagall said he will return only tomorrow.

We were on our way back to the lake to discuss what to do next, when suddenly Snape caught up with us. His sneer comments and even threat to expell Harry if he will get caught out of common room after curfew, however, did not shook Harry's resolve to act.

"I will sneak out tonight and try to get to the Stone first," Harry announced as soon as we reached our previous spot at the lake. He was pale, his eyes glistened strangely.

"You're mad!" exclaimed Ron.

"You can't do that!" Hermione agreed. "After what McGonagall and Snape said? You'll really be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

"He's right, y'know," I quietly said, glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"I will use Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "Thankfully I got it back somehow."

"D'you reckon it would shield all three of us?" Ron asked.

"We'll go with you, Harry," Hermione said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Count me in too," I said without a second thought. "Besides, I have a permission to be out of dormitory after curfew. I can keep an eye on Snape's private chambers and, if he will go anywhere, I will follow him. Then we will know if it's _really _him."

"Bella, I know he's Slytherin's House Head, but don't you think you defend him too much?" Ron frowned.

"I'm not defending anyone here, Ron. I just find it hard to believe that Dumbledore would hire anyone who might support Voldemort to work in school," unlike the others, I had no trouble to pronounce Voldemort's name.

"I don't know," Ron drawled doubtfully, "He would most certainly fit the role of You-Know-Who follower."

"I just don't want to make any accusions without serious proof. My dad is a cop, remember? I know how the things work. Honestly, we don't have any serious evidence. None of us has seen him actually doing something wrong."

"Hmm, let me think. He tried to jinx Harry's broom, then he tried to get past Fluffy and nearly lost his leg, he's been threating Quirrell at least twice," Ron counted, bending one finger for each fact. "Seriously, Bella, how many evidence do you need?"

"Do you know how we call it in Muggle world? Collateral evidence."

"Let's stop arguing," Harry intervened, before Ron and I got in a serious fight, then he turned to me. "Bella, that's a great idea, but what if he will see you?"

"Well – that won't be a problem," I hesitated for a moment, then leaned closer and lowered my voice to a whisper. "What I'm gonna tell you now, must be kept in secret, okay?" When the trio nodded, I continued. "Since Halloween I've been secretly practicing in spells on my own, most of them meant for sixth and seventh year students. I found instructions in library books and decided to try. Anyway, I managed to master Disillusionment Charm."

Hermione's eyes lit up in awe. "You can make yourself invisible! That's incredible for a first year student! And they call me know-it-all," she added with a smile.

"Then let's do it," Harry put this discussion to an end. "We'll meet you in fourth floor, Bella. Whoever of us get there first, waits for the others."


	10. Through The Trapdoor

**Chapter 10 – Through the trapdoor**

I was on my way back to the dormitory, when a familiar dark figure blocked my way. Snape emerged from the shadows, resembling vampire more than ever.

Damn it!

"Miss Swan, to my office on a few words!" Snape coldly said. "Now!"

I debated whether I should obey, then decided to better go and figure out what he is up to. Did he somehow found out about our plans? Or that we suspected him in attempts to steal the Stone?

"Have a seat, Miss Swan," Snape gestured to the same chair where I sat, during our talk after the first potion lesson. "It so happens that I'm aware that you, that is, _you_ and your little Gryffindor friends are up to something, and it concerns the Philosopher's Stone."

My eyes widened like saucets. How the hell did he figured that? Of course, I immediately pulled an innocent face. "I have no idea what are you talking about, sir."

"Don't lie to me!" Snape hissed. "Professor McGonagall already informed me that you are aware of the fact that this legendary substance is being kept in Hogwarts. I also know that, according to your mind, someone is trying to steal it. I must ask you, what else do you know."

I merely shrugged. "I still don't quite follow you, Professor Snape."

Now Snape looked totally pissed. "Miss Swan, do not try my patience. You have no idea of where you're getting yourself into. If you don't care about your own future in this school, maybe you should think about your friends?"

"I repeat, I do not know what the hell are you talking about!" I snapped angrily.

Snape took a deep breath, then he pulled another chair closer and sat in front of me. He seemed concerned. "Miss Swan, if you really know anything, I must ask you to tell me. The situation is very serious. Any information you could provide me – "

"Sir, all I know is that someone let the troll inside the school at Halloween, someone has been trying to kill Harry during the Quidditch match by jinxing his broom, someone is killing unicorns in the Forbidden Forest to drink their blood which is unforgivable crime. That's all I know."

I did not told him that this someone might be himself, at least in our minds, however seemed that Snape came to this conclusion on his own. When he spoke again, it was obvious that he is barely holding back his anger.

"There's something you should know. In spite of common belief, I would never do anything to betray Professor Dumbledore's expectations of me. I'd suggest you to remember that before jumping to conclusions. As for Potter, Weasley and Granger, I do hope that you will manage to keep them out of trouble since you're the eldest one among them. Now, go back to the common room or enjoy the day outdoors, just don't forget what I said!"

With that Snape practically pushed me out of his office, slamming the door shut, leaving me totally stunned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"That was interesting," I murmured under my nose, when I was certain he cannot hear me anymore.

I spent the remaining day, reading my notes, searching for spells that might come useful tonight. Luckily for me, most of Slytherins were enjoying the sunny day, so the dormitory was empty. That allowed me to do a little practice with some particulary tricky charms and hexes, so when the night finally came, I felt ready for and prepared for whatever awaited us on our way to the Stone.

It was almost midnight. Everyone in Slytherin house already went asleep about an hour ago. As soon as I was left alone in common room, I quickly Disillusionated myself and sneaked outside. The corridor was empty, which was a good sign.

I leaned against the cold dungeon wall and closed my eyes for a second, releasing a deep, yet quiet sigh. It was a relief to get out of school robes and change into my old jeans, jumper and sneakers. The wand I once despised, now felt comfortable and even welcomed in my hand. I finally had learned to accept the magic and everything around me. Perhaps it was because I knew that without the magic I would not be able to help my friends. For whatever reason it was, I felt more content with myself than ever.

However after this night I would probably be expelled from Hogwarts.

How ironic, isn't it? Since the day Professor Dumbledore found me in motel to reveal that I'm a witch, and even more since the day I arrived to Hogwarts, I wished I could leave this place for good. I would have done that, I would have runned, screaming, without looking back. And now, when I actually faced a possibility of leaving – my heart sank at the mere thought of it.

I forced myself to get a grip. The night was far from over yet. We were going to protect the Philosopher's Stone from whoever planned to steal it. If we really were dealing with Snape, it will be miracle if I ever see another sunrise.

Snape's private chambers were at the end of the hallway. I stood outside his door and listened carefully. He was inside, I heard his muttered comments and occasional rustle of parchment. Apparently he was dealing with examination papers.

I felt sorry for him. For us, students, this week was free of studying, but only now I realized how bad it could be to remain awake at such late hour, dealing with paperwork, graduating and then probably checking those papers all over again just to make sure the points are earned properly and according to each student's knowledge.

Ten minutes before the midnight, I checked the sound behind the door again. The rustling sound had ceased, but I still could hear his steps as he paced across the room, muttering something in angry voice. Perhaps the exam works had been so bad to get him in this raged stage, however it did not matter right now. The only thing important was that Snape was here, in dungeons, locked up in his office.

I checked the watch and decided to hurry up. The trio probably was already in fourth floor. The sooner we will get through the trapdoor, the better. I run almost all the way up, pausing only when I reached the locked door, panting.

"Hey, anyone here?" I whispered, feeling a bit stupid for talking to an empty air.

"Bella!" Harry's voice sounded right next to me. "We're here!"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Dunno, twenty minutes, perhaps. Why?"

"Twenty?" I did a quick math of how long it took me to reach fourth floor – no longer than ten minutes. "I have a bad news."

"Oh, no!" Ron moaned.

"Ten minutes ago Snape was in his office when I left. It's not him. Whoever wants to steal the Stone, it's not Snape. He couldn't get past you without being noticed."

"She's right," Hermione said, suddenly sounding nervous. "But, if not Snape, then who?"

"I guess, there's only one way how to find it out," Harry stuck out his arm (it was strange to see nothing but arm in air) and opened the door with _Alohomora_.

We quickly sneaked inside. This was the first time when I had a chance to see Fluffy in person. This dog was twice of elephant size. I was pretty sure that one head alone could swallow all four of us at once.

Lucky for us it was one problem we did not had to worry about because Fluffy was sound assleep. To his right side a harp played softly all by itself, confirming our suspicions that someone is on his or her way to the Stone indeed.

Together we went on and pushed dog's paw away to free the lid. There was nothing but a deep, black hole. Harry prepared to jump down first when suddenly everything fell silent.

"Houston, we have a problem," I murmured, then moved fast, clutching Harry and Hermione by their hands, pulling them along as I jumped into the pit. Ron too did not hesitated once he realized that Fluffy was obviously mistaking him for delicious dog snack.

There was no way back. Whether we will manage to keep the Stone safe or not, right now I could not bring myself to regret anything. Even if we were condemned to failure, I thought, at least we would give every effort to prevent the thieving.

The traps which were made by Hogwarts teachers, at my opinion were not very safe once we, four first year students, could pass them over.

At first Hermione helped us to deal with devil's snare, prepared by Professor Sprout – it was rather nasty plant which nearly strangled us right after we jumped into the pit and landed straight on it. Then Harry demonstrated his brilliant talent of flying as he caught the winged key to get through the next door (obviously the keys were enchanted by Flitwick). Finally Ron led us through McGonagall's giant chess board, playing the best chess game I have ever seen, but that was where we run out of luck.

In order to give Harry chance to make the ultimate move with check and mate to the king, Ron had to sacrifice himself. I swore to myself to never play wizard chess – all figures not only moved by themselves, but they also crashed in pieces the beaten figure. In this game Ron was lucky enough to be only stunned. Harry and I left Hermione behind – she promised to take care of Ron and then send an owl to Dumbledore.

Leaving chess board behind, we walked into next room where we were surprised to see an unconscious troll sprawled down on floor, very similar to the one we saw in Halloween night.

"Oh, gee, how it stinks!" I covered my nose with sleeve, quickly moving forward to get to the next door.

"Good thing we didn't had to fight with this one," Harry added, one step ahead of me.

"So, we already passed Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick's traps. The troll was – whose?"

"Probably Quirrell's doing," Harry climbed over one of troll's fat legs.

"Yep, that would be in his style – wait, did you said, Quirrell?" I stopped as a thought struck me suddenly.

"Yes, so?" Harry paused to look back. "What? Bella, what is it?"

"Er – nothing. Just a passing thought. Okay, so what do we have left here, Snape?" I could not supress the shiver. My skills at potion making were above average, but I was half-certain that Snape probably figured out something rather nasty for trap.

As soon as we stepped across the threshold, a wall of purple flames bursted up, blocking the way back. At the same time the door across the room were blocked by another fire wall, only black one. We were trapped.

"Great, now what?" Harry's gaze shot between the flames.

The room itself was empty apart from wood table with lined seven bottles of different size and shape and rolled parchment, which I picked up. Harry came closer and together we read the words, written in neat script:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in you choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle-wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you move onward, neither is your friend_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

"Wow, I had no idea that Snape is poet," I chuckled, after finishing to read. "I should remember to ask him about it later. Assuming that we will survive the night."

"Are you saying we're trapped here?"

"Nah, I was actually referring to what awaits us there," I nodded toward the black flames. "Now, give me a second here and, please, be quiet. This is logic puzzle, very cleverly made. I need to concentrate."

Harry immediately went silent. I gazed at the bottles, then back at poem. One by one I moved the bottles back and forth from the line as I read the clues and tried to figure out, which one is which. All respect to Snape, he really knew how to make the things even more difficult than they already were. I was almost certain into which bottles are nettle wine and so I also knew where the poison is. The two remaining bottles held a potion to get through the flames, but main question was – which one lead to which way?

Relying on pure instincts again, I carefully examined the liquid into both bottles. The smallest one was nearly empty. I took a closer look at its stopper and then noticed a small scratches around its base as if someone recently had pulled it out. Considering that whoever went through this room, apparently had to use only one of two potions to get through the flames, particulary black ones, I put two and two together in a speed of lightning.

"There," I pointed at smallest bottle. "This one will help us to go forward. And this one," I took a round bottle from the end of right side, "will bring us back."

"There's not enough for two of us," Harry estimated the content. "There's barely a mouthful of it."

We exchanged our looks. I realized what he was up to, and I hated it. What the hell that boy was thinking? He was just a little child, only eleven years old, and he was planning to go there and face Snape or whoever was there all by himself?

"There must be some other way," I shook my head. "Maybe I could try to extinguish those blasted flames somehow."

"No! Bella, listen to me!" Harry grabbed my arm and spoke in a voice that held authority of someone older, more experienced wizard, not the young boy who was standing before me. "Drink from the other bottle and go back! Perhaps Ron and Hermione needs your help back there more than I do."

"This is insane, Harry!" I tried to reason with him, but by the look in his eyes I could tell that this was already lost battle.

Knowing all too well that only one could pass the black flames, Harry grabbed the bottle and emptied it in one gulp. He shuddered as if he got cold, then turned and quickly walked through the black flames untouched.

"Oh, crap!" I swore and slammed the fist against the table. That kid was more stubborn than dozen donkeys. If he expected me to turn around and walk away, he got another thing coming.


	11. Mirror Of Erised

Chapter 11 – Mirror of Erised

Less than minute had passed since Harry vanished from my sight, and it already seemed too long. Heaven only knows what he faced on the other side now.

It could not be Snape, I was more than certain of it. I glanced over my shoulder to the purple flames, where the unconscious mountain troll was on the other side. It was almost twin to the one we saw in Halloween, and slowly the truth dawned on me.

It was Quirrell who tried to steal the Stone. Who else could let the troll in the school? He obviously was an expert on trolls, once he choosed the one for the trap. But, if so, it meant that maybe Snape also was aware of it? Maybe he went to the fourth floor in Halloween night to stop Quirrell? Maybe Snape threatened him to prevent him from continuing his attempts to reach the Stone? And that meant that Snape was on good side. Of course, his behaviour and appearance could fool anyone and make it easy to believe that he is the bad guy. Then again, not everything is what it seems to be. Not in Hogwarts, anyway.

Snape's words surfaced in my memory – "_There's something you should know. In spite of common belief, I would never do anything to betray Professor Dumbledore's expectations of me. I'd suggest you to remember that before jumping to any conclusions. As for Potter, Weasley and Granger, I do hope that you will do your best to keep them out of trouble since you're the eldest one among them_."

Impossible as it may seem, I think that Snape knew we were suspecting him and he tried to give me a hint that we are gravely mistaken. He also seemed to know that we had a plan, perhaps he even figured out we would try to do what we did tonight. And he expected me to keep them out of trouble. What a display of trust, I thought sarcastically.

I glared at the black flames that seemed to be deadly at first sight. I _had _to find a way how to reach the door and help Harry. It was insane for him to be there alone, face to face with Quirrell and maybe even Voldemort. But the bottle of the only potion that could allow me to pass through the flames was empty.

Or maybe not.

I picked it up and carefully examined. At the very bottom a single drop of potion still had remained. It may have not work, but at current moment it was better than nothing. Hoping that Snape did not messed up with it to prevent any magical interference, I pulled out my wand and cast a non-verbal _Repleo_, a rather simple spell that was also known as Refilling Charm which should refill a container with its current contents.

The bottle immediately refilled itself with the previous liquid. Now there was enough for more than two people to use it. Another flick of wand to cast Disillusionment, and I was ready to join Harry. I closed my eyes and took a sip from the bottle, mentally crossing my fingers in hope I did not accidentally turned the potion into poison.

My blood turned into ice, the insides froze, my skin covered with frost – in few seconds I turned into a walking icicle. Of course, none of it actually happened, it was merely the sensation of being frozen that indicated that the potion had worked its miracle. I took a deep breath and stepped through the black flames. The fire caressed my skin softly and painlessly like a feather. In no time I was on the other side, carefully opened the door and sneaked inside the last room.

I stood at the top of large, marble stairs. The large room was surrounded by a colonnade. Harry stood on a third step from the bottom, a bit further I spotted Quirrell – damn, how I hate to be right about bad things – and in front of him was a huge, full-length mirror in golden frame. I tiptoed down and moved closer to read description above the glass – _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

What on earth was this language, I wondered, then shifted aside, my wand ready to cast a hex at Quirrell who carefully examined the mirror. I could not see the Stone, but I had a pretty good guess that its hiding place had something to do with the mirror.

"Now, what does this mirror do?" Quirrell muttered. "Yes, I see my desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

If the Stone was hidden in mirror or even if it could only show its location, maybe I should break it so Quirrell would never find it. I raised my wand, preparing to crash the mirror, but then I froze as I heard another voice. A terrifying, cold voice that rather resembled a hiss. And it seemed to come from Quirrell himself. I froze on spot, keeping my breath shallow and quiet to not reveal my presence.

"_Use the boy – use the boy_!"

"Potter, come here!" Quirrell turned and yelled at Harry. "Come here, now!"

Harry hesitantly walked closer, until he stood in front of mirror, but Quirrell stepped aside. I gripped the wand tighter. This is it, just another second, I thought.

"Now - tell me. What do you see," Quirrell's hungry eyes shifted between Harry and the mirror.

Harry said nothing, he merely stared at the mirror with a mix of confusion and surprise. I made a step aside in hope to see what he saw, but my lack of coordination turned against me in the most inappropriate moment. I tripped over my feet and fell on knees.

Quirrell spun on a place, eyeing the spot where I was standing. I froze, holding my breath, trying not to make a single move, but the bastard was smart. Damn too smart. He pulled out his wand and threw a non-verbal spell at my direction. I felt a wave of hot water rushing over me and realized that he just removed the charm which hid me from sight.

Crap! Now that my presence was revealed, I had nothing to lose. Might as well put up a hell of fight. At least that would distract him from the mirror and, hopefully, from Harry.

"_Stupefy_!" I slashed the wand at Quirrell, but he merely blocked the spell with an enviable ease.

"Stupid girl," Quirrell sneered; it did not struck him that I used a spell, not normally taught in first year. "Do you reckon to be able to stand a grown wizard, being a silly first year yourself?"

"We shall see, won't we? Harry, get off the way!" I yelled at Harry, who leapt aside, while I avoided a flash of light from Quirrell's wand, and shot back one of my own. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Quirrell's wand flew in the air and vanished behind the mirror. I straightened up, pointing my wand directly at his face.

"Now, don't make a wrong move, or I won't hesitate to blow you up in pieces," I lied without blushing – in fact I did not know the spells that could be strong enough to do an actual harm, however a Stunning spell might do the job.

"_Let me – speak to them_!" the strange voice suddenly spoke again.

"My lord, you – you're not strong enough," Quirrell nervously fidgeted.

"_I have strength enough – for this_," the voice hissed. "_Take care of the girl, but don't kill her – for now. Let me speak to the boy first."_

Quirrell merely flicked his wrist, and the wand flew from my hand. Another flick, and I was knocked off my feet. In horror I realized that I cannot move a muscle. Whatever he cast at me, the spell held me firmly on a place. I could only lay there and watch in confusion how Quirrell unwrapped his turban.

When the layers of fabric finally fell down on floor, I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. On the back of Quirrell's head another face appeared, a horrible, marble white face with bright red eyes and snake-like nostrils. Quirrell still stood with his back at mirror, but I knew Harry could see the second face in reflection, because he too stood, shocked beyond words.

"_Harry Potter. We meet again_." The face hissed.

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

"_Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that, conviently enough, lies in your pocket_."

Harry's hand instinctively moved to shield his pocket. My heart jumped in both joy and fear. So, he managed to get the Stone before Quirrell did. I wanted to yell at him to run away from here, but Harry, as if reading my thoughts, already had turned and dashed up the stairs in attempt to escape.

"_Stop him_!" Voldemort shouted. Quirrell snapped his fingers, and a huge wall of fire appeared in front of Harry, blocking the way out.

"_Don't be a fool,_"Voldemort continued to hiss like a snake. "_Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me and live_?"

"Never!" Harry shouted back.

I struggled against the invisible force that kept me down, trying to remember any useful spells, but I could not recall at least one counterspell that could be cast without a wand.

"_Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is something in return_."

With a corner of an eye, I saw that Harry slowly took the Stone out of his pocket. I had to do something, _anything_, to help him. He was alone, face to face with not one but two enemies at once. My brains were ready to explode from tension. Come on, I raged inwardly at myself, there must be something I could use.

And then I recalled my very first encounter with the world of magic – the instinct-based action that revealed my abilities and eventually brought me to Hogwarts. What I did before accidentally, I had to do purposedly now. Should not be so hard, right?

"_That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power... and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone_!" the last words Voldemort nearly screamed in growing impatience.

I closed my eyes and sought for the magic within me, concentrating harder than ever to gather it together and release all at once. I knew it worked as I felt already familiar warmth growing within my hands. Just a little bit more, and I will break free. Just a little more –

Harry's eyes grew darker in anger as he yelled. "You LIAR!"

"_Kill him_!" Voldemort screeched in pure anger.

Two things happened at once – Quirrell lounged forward to grab Harry and I broke free from the magical binds. "Harry, look out!" I yelled, jumping on Quirrell's back, raising my fist and punching Voldemort's face with all force I could muster.

Voldemort screamed in pain, or maybe anger, I did not cared. I kept on hitting, scratching, punching his ugly face, with a free hand trying to hold onto Quirrell, who was shocked at first of my unexpected attack in a pure Muggle style, however he soon came to his senses and struggled to get me off his back.

"_Kill her_!" Voldemort screeched at Quirrell. "_Kill that Mudblood, kill them both, and get the Stone_!"

Before I could react, Quirrell swung his arm backward. His elbow collided with my ribs with a force that knocked the wind out of my lungs. My fingers released the hold on his collar as I fell down. Quirrell flicked his wrist again, and invisible force lifted me up in the air and threw against one of columns.

A myriad of stars swirled before my eyes, when I hit the ground again. At the same time I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as if it has been cut with a knife. I tried to move it, but from the intensity of new wave of pain I guessed it was broken.

I had to move, had to do something to prevent Quirrell from both killing Harry and getting his hands on the Stone. I spotted my wand nearby and reached for it, but before I could cast a spell, I heard someone's scream of pain and anguish. I struggled to move in sitting position and saw a strange scene.

Harry had fallen backward on steps, but Quirrell who stood with his back on me, stared down on his hand.

"What magic is that?" he whimpered, while Harry gazed in surprise at his own hands, then back at Quirrell.

"_Fool! Get the Stone_!" Voldemort yelled, his face bleeding from my previous attack.

Quirrell advanced to Harry again, but the boy suddenly jumped up and grabbed Quirrell's face with both hands, causing the latest scream again. As Harry released him, Quirrell staggered back a few steps. In shock and disbelief we both watched how Quirrell's skin slowly turned into ashes and he literally crumbled apart before our eyes like a freaky sand castle.

"Now that was something new," I gasped, jumping over to him as fast as I could on one leg, collapsing on lower step. "How you did that?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, then he reached for the Stone. It shone with a bloody red light in his hand. "I was holding this. Maybe it somehow affected my skin?"

"Maybe," I sighed, then glanced over where Quirrell's remnants covered the most of floor. "You were brilliant, anyway. Passing through the obstacles, made by five best Hogwarts teachers and Dumbledore himself, then you found the Stone and crashed the bad guy down to ashes. Not bad for first year student, don't you think?"

"I couldn't done without you, Ron and Hermione," Harry shook his head. "So, we all did well."

I chuckled, then winced as sharp pain stabbed my ankle again. "Look, maybe you should get out of here and send someone to fetch me? I don't think I can walk myself. I reckon those flames are blocking the door only from one way."

"I'll stay with you," Harry resolutely said, "Hermione probably already sent an owl to Dumbledore. We will wait together 'til he arrives, okay?"

"And here I thought that chivalry is a dead thing in nowadays," I grinned, then winced again. Even the minor movement hurt like hell.

A strange swooshing sound reached our ears at the same time, and we turned our heads simultaneously to see something emerging from Quirrell's robes. It resembled a pillar of weird, black smoke, but then a face formed on the top of it. It took a one look at those distorted, inhuman features to know who it was.

Voldemort.

"How many times one guy can come back from dead?" I gritted my teeth.

The smoky face opened its mouth in a raged scream as it shot forward. I reached out to grab Harry and pull him off the way, but it was too late. The apparition hit him straight in chest, passing through his body, and Harry fell down on steps, unconscious. Ignoring the pain, I stumbled over to Harry, while the apparition bursted through the flames and disappeared into nothingness.

"Harry?" I gently shook him, then checked the pulse to make sure he is still alive. The pulse was there, strong and steady, and it calmed me a bit. "Harry, please, wake up! Harry!"

He mumbled something incoherent in response, and I sighed in relief. Aside from being knocked out, he was fine. "Great, now let's wait for a rescue team," I chuckled with a dry humour.

I settled on a bottom step and let my gaze roam around the room aimlessly. My eyes paused at the mirror and the inscription above. Rather out of boredom than anything else, I tried to read the words out loud to see if they would make more sense, then I read them backwards. And only then the words slowly formed their true meaning. The inscription was made in reversed manner.

_I show not your face but your heart desire_.

The heart desire? So, that was why Quirrell was mumbling about seeing himself holding the Stone to Voldemort. It was his greatest desire, and, naturally, the mirror showed it to him. Dumbledore's doing, no doubt.

Interesting, what would it show to me.

I shifted to get in front of it and looked at the reflection, unable to resist the damned curiousity. For a moment I saw myself as I was, but the reflection changed slowly. My own image remained, but another person had appeared next to me, sitting right besides me on marble steps. When I recognized who was it, my jaw nearly hit the ground.

It was no one else but Professor Snape.

The Snape in mirror simply sat next to me, his hand casually wrapped around my shoulders. He looked at my "mirror self" with a strange expression that was a mix of pride and admiration. To my great shock, the "mirror Bella" leaned in Snape's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, while he gently caressed her hair in a loving manner. They both were smiling and looked absolutely happy and content.

I could not take my eyes off the image in mirror, torn between amusement and irritation. Was _that _what my heart desired? The Potions Master Severus Snape? Did I really desired him? No, it more seemed like a cruel joke. While I had some respect to him, there was absolutely no way I could wish to be _with_ him like _this_!

"Harry? Bella?" very familiar voice suddenly sounded from the top of stairs, forcing me to look away from this image.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I exclaimed, seeing Albus Dumbledore, who waved his wand, and the fire wall dissolved. He hurried down the stairs and kneeled besides Harry, his face clearly showing worry and even fear.

"He's alive," I comforted the old man, shifting to find a better position of my ankle. "Something – I don't know what it was, but it came from Quirrell – it hit him through the chest and knocked out."

My words did not ceased his worry much, however. Dumbledore carefully examined Harry and personally made sure that Harry's life is out of danger.

"Thank Merlin, he will live," eventually Dumbledore straightened up and a small smile appeared on his face. Then his icy blue pierced my very soul with its intensity. "Are you hurt?"

I glared down at my ankle. "That git slammed me into the column. I think my ankle is broken. Otherwise I'm fine."

"Let me have a look, Bella," Dumbledore leaned down and quickly examined my ankle, touching it with his wand and murmuring something under his breath, then he straightened and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Looks like it's not broken, merely dislocated, but I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will know better. For now – " he cast a spell that enwrapped my leg to mid-calf in splint. " – there, it should do for now. Try to stand up."

With Dumbledore's help I finally stood up, carefully leaning support on splinted leg, sighing in relief. "Much better, thank you!"

"No, it is I who should be thankful. Have you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley not been here tonight to help young Harry, the things could've turn out worse."

"Harry is our friend. Of course, we were here. There was no way we could let him to go alone."

Dumbledore watched me in silence, then nodded. "Most people don't always recognize a true and loyal heart. It's hard to see it when our eyes are deceived by mask the world makes us to wear. The only way of seeing the truth is to listen to your heart."

I blinked, confused by his cryptic words. But Dumbledore did not showed that he just said anything worth of further notice. He leaned down and picked up the Stone, carefully tucking it inside his robes. Then he lifted Harry up – with no effort due to boy's skinny frame. "Let get you both to the hospital wing. You have been through a lot tonight. Time for a nice, warm bed and a lots of sleep."

With that he turned and walked away, carrying still unconscious Harry. I was about to follow him, but my eyes on their own accord turned towards the mirror. Only to see if the image had not changed, I told myself.

Once again I saw Snape and myself together, side by side, hands linked. The way Snape looked at my mirror self was rather annoying, as if we were lovers. It was weird, inappropriate, yet I stared at them – us – like hypnotized.

"Bella?" Dumbledore paused in mid-stairs and called out. "I would advise you not to look in that mirror. It does not give neither knowledge, nor truth."

"It only shows us what our hearts desire the most," I sighed, then resolutely turned my back on happy couple in mirror.

Right now my general concern was directed to Harry's well-being, yet I knew that what I saw in reflection will never leave my mind completely. I will never forget the look in Snape's face in mirror, and the more because of the knowledge that he will never look at me like that in real life.


	12. The Aftermath

**Chapter 12 – The Aftermath **

"Miss Swan, don't make me to hex you!" Madam Pomfrey threatened.

"If you will hex me, I'll be forced to stay here anyway as a patient. So, go ahead," I shrugged.

"If you won't leave now, I will report to Headmaster!"

"Report to the Minister of Magic if you wish, but I won't move an inch!" I crossed my arms on chest and glared at her.

Madam Pomfrey huffed like a turkey, but she was fighting in already lost battle, and we both knew that. Of course, she was not happy, not at all. Cannot say that I blame her. Madam Pomfrey tried to talk me into going to dormitory to sleep in normal bed, but I merely shook my head and stubbornly ignored her attempts to get me out of the chair at Harry's bed where I had spent no less than fourty eight hours.

Harry was still unconscious after our night encounter with Voldemort. From the day we met, I felt kind of responsible of him. I could not simply leave without knowing that he will be alright. Even Madam Pomfrey's words were not enough to convince me, I had to see it myself, so I stood guard over him, holding his hand, and sometimes dozing off.

"Last time, Miss Swan!" Madam Pomfrey gritted her teeth. "Get out of here, or I will go to fetch Professor Snape!"

If she thought this threat would affect me at least a bit, then she was sourly mistaken. Snape was the last person whom I feared.

"I'm sure Miss Swan only wish the best care for her friend, Poppy," familiar voice came from the doorway, and we both turned to see the Headmaster walking in.

I bent my head to hide the grin on my face. Professor Dumbledore was the only person who understood and supported me. I was certain he would not kick me out.

"Headmaster, I'm trying to make her to go and take some rest. She hasn't slept for two days, and it's only since you brought Potter in. They all four had probably been awake all day and night before then."

"I'm absolutely fine, really," I moaned. Her consistant hovering was annoying the hell out of me.

"Poppy, if Miss Swan has settled her mind, I'm afraid there is less we can do to change it," Dumbledore winked at me. "I would like to speak to her in private, though."

Madam Pomfrey glared at Headmaster, then she turned and walked away to her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here," I said.

"My pleasure, Bella," Dumbledore slightly inclined his head, then he conjured a chair like I already had seen him doing it when we first met.

"She said he's going to be fine," I quietly said, when Professor Dumbledore sat in the opposite side of Harry's bed.

Dumbledore merely nodded his agreement, yet he was not looking at Harry. Instead his icy blue eyes were fixed upon me, watching me with worry.

"Bella, is there something that bothers you?" he kindly asked.

I hesitated, unsure of whether I should confess that I have been secretly learning spells that were above first year level, because it was the only way how could I tell him what really bothered me.

"I don't know how to better say it, but – well, I guess I owe you apology. We thought that Snape – sorry, Professor Snape was the one to jinx Harry's broom in his first Quidditch match. After the game I accidentally heard you and Professor Snape discussing it. From what I heard, I could tell that you knew about it. The things you said – now I know that I jumped to wrong conclusions, but at the time it seemed that you both were trying to – " I paused, unable to force myself to speak those words out loud.

" – to kill Harry?" Dumbledore finished the sentence. He seemed slightly amused.

I shook my head, ashamed. "I know, _I know_ that it was Quirrell who actually jinxed the broom. I also know that Professor Snape tried to save Harry from Quirrell's jinx, and so that's what you've been talking about. I mean, _now_ I know." I dropped my gaze, unable to held Dumbledore's gaze any longer. "I wish I did figured that out earlier, but back then I really suspected you both. And for that I'm really sorry."

Dumbledore chuckled. "There's nothing to apologize for. In your place I would have come to the same conclusions. Though I have a feeling that there is something else."

"Well, there is, actually, " I looked up, suddenly burning in curiousity. "You spoke about me too. What did Professor Snape meant by saying that I'm blocking him?"

Dumbledore sighed, then shifted in seat, taking a pack of lemon drops out of his pocked and offered it to me. "Here, have some. My favourite Muggle treat, very refreshing, mind to say."

I took one drop and threw in mouth, patiently waiting for Dumbledore to continue. There it was, my only chance to get at least some answers to the questions that had been torturing my mind for a long time.

"The sort of magic I'm going to tell you about is not normally taught in Hogwarts as it's very difficult and dangerous magic. However, those who had mastered it, like Professor Snape, are able to read other people's minds."

I recalled those times when Harry mentioned his suspicions about Snape's ability to read thoughts and mentally made a note to tell him that he apparently was correct.

"However for some, yet unknown reason, Professor Snape could not get inside _your _mind. He was under impression that you've been blocking his attempts deliberately, but I reckon you never suspected his attempts, am I correct?"

"No – that is, yes – I did noticed _something_," I stammered, then remembered the strange sensation I had whenever Snape stared at me. "I felt a kind of pressure in my head, but I never did anything about it – wait, he couldn't read my thoughts? Is there something wrong with me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe that anyone else would consider the ability of reading minds as something impossible, but you worry that there might be something wrong with you?"

"I'm glad I amuse you," I pulled a face.

"You're very extraordinary witch, Bella," Dumbledore held my gaze for a long time. "As for the matter, I believe you might be what we call as natural Occlumens. It's an opposite magic to Legilimency, a kind of magic that if practised can conceal the user's mind and protect it from any intrudence from outside. But it's just a theory."

We sat in silence after that, until I came up with another question.

"Sir, you knew I was there. At the castle after the Quidditch match, when you were talking with Professor Snape. You were staring at me, I know you were, and yet you said nothing!" I paused, then something dawned at me. "Did you knew that I was – learning advanced spells on my own?"

"Well, it just so happens that Madam Pince noticed your interest in spells that are not taught until the OWL's. She thought it would be wise to inform me. However before you begin to worry too much, you haven't done anything against the school rules. In fact, I'm rather impressed by your skills. Disillusionment Charm is very difficult, and it's a NEWT's level."

I blushed at his praise. "Thank you, sir. It came rather handy, I guess," I added with a cheeky grin.

Dumbledore smiled at me like a grandfather who is pleased for his little granddaughter's success. Before we went into deeper discussion, Harry suddenly stirred and mumbled something, trying to blink his eyes.

"Harry?" I exclaimed, happy to see him finally showing a signs of life. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry blinked a few times, unable to see clearly without his glasses, so I took his spectacles from bedside table and gently arranged them on his face.

"Better?" I asked, and when he nodded, still staring around in confusion, I smiled. "Welcome back to the world of living!"

Harry faintly smiled back, then his gaze shifted straight ahead where the table stood, piled with sweets and various treats from admirers. He smiled wider, than his eyes traveled to the right side where Dumbledore sat.

"Good afternoon, Harry," the Headmaster greeted him with a smile.

"Professor, the Stone – what happened to it?" Harry went anxious as his brain recalled the last events. Dumbledore seemed to ponder about something, then he turned to me.

"Bella, do you mind to leave us alone for a moment?" Dumbledore kindly asked, then suddenly he squinted at the door and chuckled. "Besides, I think someone out there wants to have a word with you," his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Apparently there was something Dumbledore wanted to discuss with Harry in private. I glanced at Harry who gave me encouraging nod, then I stood up. "I'll be back as soon as I can," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of hospital wing to give them both their privacy.

My ankle was still sore a bit, but at least I could walk without seeing stars at every step. Just like Dumbledore guessed, it was merely dislocated. Madam Pomfrey fixed it in no time, however she warned that I might feel a slight discomfort during the next few days.

As I turned around the corner, I immediately saw Snape. He was standing at the window, his back turned at me. "I heard about your little night adventure," Snape quietly said, not even bothering to look at me, his eyes fixed at something in distance. "Congratulations, Miss Swan. Not so many wizards or witches are able to think logically. As such, twenty points to Slytherin for – having brain cells."

"Why, thank you, sir. It just happens that I love puzzles, especially the logic ones," I shrugged, even if he was not looking.

"So, you enjoyed my puzzle?" I could tell he was smirking; I could hear it in his voice.

"It was rather – good," I grinned. "And very clever. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from such intelligent wizard as you are."

At hearing that, Snape finally turned and examined me closely, as if trying to figure out whether I was teasing him or now. I prepared myself to feel the slight pressure against my skull when his dark eyes bored into mine as if trying to reach the depths of my very soul, and I was not disappointed when I felt it. Just like always – a slight confusion on his face, and then Snape looked away.

Now when I finally knew what he was doing, I could not resist the question that has been whirling in my mind forever.

"You've been trying to do it again, haven't you?" I demanded, for once determined to get the answers I wanted. "Professor Dumbledore just told me that you have used Legilimency to read my thoughts – well, that is, you _tried_, but couldn't. Why do you want to know what I'm thinking? My mind is not that interesting."

"Let me judge about it," Snape grinned maliciously. "That is, once you would stop to block your mind."

This man never ceased to amaze me. In one second he was polite and almost nice, and then he jeered sarcastically at next moment. A wave of anger shot up my chest, and I firmly crossed my arms over chest. I was not blocking him at any way, whatever that means. Well, if he was so certain I was doing this blocking thing on purpose, so be it.

"Maybe someday I will, Professor Snape," I said matter-of-factly. "_Maybe_."

I watched in hidden, strange pleasure his cheeks blushing very slightly. Snape jerked back, his eyes narrowing dangerously, roaming across me. "So you have been doing this on purpose, then. I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeve?"

"You don't really expect me to answer on this one, sir?" I asked innocently. Somehow this teasing gave me feeling that everything is back to normal, that there is nothing to be afraid of. It was irrational sense of safety. "

Snape was taken aback. He cleared his throat and, for what it seemed, in attempt to find a quick excuse to retreat.

"I reckon that Mr. Potter finally woke up, am I correct?" he switched the topic a way too fast.

"Yeah, he did. Finally. I bet Madam Pomfrey will be glad to get a rid of me at last," I chuckled. "I feel sorry for her. I've been a real nuisance, I suppose."

Snape eyed me critically. "Yes, you really need get some decent meal and good rest soon. Sleeping in chair is not the best thing to do, no matter how noble your intends may be."

"Is that a concern I hear?" I frowned, resting against the wall to favour my ankle, not wanting to put too much effort on it.

"I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be delighted to hear the news about Mr. Potter's awakening, Miss Swan. You might want to go and tell it to them before they barg in the hospital wing again and disturb Madam Pomfrey even more." With that he turned and strode away.

"You do have an allergy to straight answers, don't you?" I shouted after him, but Snape continued his way without as much as looking back. I stared at him, when image from Mirror of Erised suddenly surfaced in my memory.

In that moment I realized that while it was what my heart secretly desired, I had to cope with harsh reality that some things we just cannot have, no matter how much we desire them. To love Snape and be loved by him in return was just one of such things.

At some point it did hurt which was strange, because I never even allowed the possibility of having any romantic feelings towards Snape. For one, he was my _teacher_. Second, Dumbledore had said that many people had lost their minds, unable to figure out whether the mirror's reflection is real or even a mere possibility, so I might as well write it down as a dream.

A perfect solution – I will pretend I dreamed it all and therefore would not think about what the mirror showed. As far as I was concerned about Snape, the only thing allowable could be his friendship. To be his friend. Maybe. Someday. After many, many years. And _only _if he will ever get a rid of his snarky and mean behaviour.

I shook my head and went off to find Ron and Hermione to tell them the good news. They both were fine after our adventure, even Ron who demonstrated his good health by trying to sneak into the infirmary after curfew. Madam Pomfrey almost caught him, but I quickly distracted her to give him a chance to escape before she noticed him.

Today the school year officially ended. Harry was still in infirmary, Ron and Hermione spend most of time with him – under strict supervision of Madam Pomfrey, who never let them visit longer than fifteen minutes, but somehow both managed to slip back inside as soon as the nurse went to her office.

I strode on my own across the lawn, until I found myself in front of Hagrid's hut. The door was open and I could hear Hagrid's voice as he scolded Fang for distracting him.

Both intrigued and craving for company, I walked closer and squeaked when Fang merrily jumped outside to greet me, sputtering saliva to all sides.

"Ugh, Fang, don't lick my face!" I laughed. "My face is clean enough without your generous help!"

"Bella! I was thinkin' when yeh come to visit! Come in, I got some tea!" Hagrid stood on a doorway and warmly invited me in.

This was the first time I visited here. There was only one room with a large bed in one corner, huge fireplace in another. In the center stood a wooden table and couple of chairs. While Hagrid prepared the tea and sandcakes, my gaze wandered to the table. It was covered with a pile of photos – wizarding photos, because the images were moving. There was a brown leather album aside from the pile, its first two pages were filled with photos.

I picked up one of closest pictures and carefully examined the two people smiling back at me. The woman was very beautiful with red hair and bright green eyes, the same as Harry's. The man next to her looked like Harry's adult version – messy hair, round glasses, even the cheeky smile.

Lily and James. Harry's parents.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," I felt a bit awkward, realizing that Hagrid was putting this album together when I interrupted him. "If I'd known, I'd came later."

"No worries, Bella," Hagrid pushed the photos aside with one hand, placing the teapot on the table with another. Then he rummaged in cupboard to get two mugs and plate with sandcakes. "Yeh are a good friend o' Harry. He talks a lot 'bout yeh. Slytherin an' Gryffindor as friends, couldn' imagine it ever happen." He looked at me with sort of admiration, placing the mug with steaming tea in front of me.

"Eh, who needs a bunch of snobbish Slytherins, when there are nice and friendly Gryffindors around?" I smiled and took a sip from tea, then nodded toward the photos. "May I ask what are you doing with those pictures? Or is it a big secret?"

"No secret here, Bella," Hagrid proudly landed his palm on stack with a force that the table nearly crushed apart. "A gift fer Harry, yeh see. I sent owls and ask fer picture to al' his mum and dad's school friends. Harry never got any picture."

"Maybe I can help you? I mean, together we could finish it faster. You'll have a chance to give to Harry while he's still in hospital wing," I offered a few minutes later, when we were drinking the second tea cup and just finished a rather short discussion about dragons.

"All righ' then," Hagrid accepted my offer with relief.

With less than hour it was done. The pictures were sorted and neatly placed in the album. I walked with Hagrid back to the school. The closer we got, the gloomer the giant became. I knew the reason of it. Even though he did not mentioned it to me, it was not too hard to imagine that he suffered a huge guilt and remorse for accidentally slipping the information about Fluffy to Voldemort.

Deciding it would be best to sort this out between Harry and Hagrid in private, I spent the rest of day outside, where soon I was accompanied with Ron and Hermione. Ron had brought out his set of wizard chess, and we had a lot of fun while he tried to teach me how to play it.

The Feast was splendid. I was one of those few Slytherin students (I was pleased to see that in spite of common belief, there were others who were less ambitious than most of Slytherins) who actually stood up and cheered when the Gryffindor won the School Cup. It was only fair for Harry, Ron and Hermione to achieve all those points, not to mention Neville. I felt proud of them and actually run to their table to give each of them a hug. Malfoy, however, was shooting a death glare at me as I returned to my seat.

And so the day had come when we all prepared to return home. All exams were passed successfully. My grades were only a two points lower than Hermione's. I was glad to receive the permission to use magic during the summer break. The only restriction was that I could not perform any spells in a presence of Muggles. For a brief moment I wondered would that include Charlie as well.

I left the dungeons for the last time to join my friends. I could not stop smiling when we finally boarded the train to return home. I had survived my first year in Hogwarts, I had a new friends, and – irritating as it sometimes seemed – I knew that the remaining six years would be rather intriguing, because there was a huge mystery which I yet had to solve – the one named Severus Snape.


End file.
